Give Me A Chance
by Kagome1314
Summary: When I was young I use to belive that once your got married that you and that person would stay together and that you would love that person to the end. That nothing would come between you two. Well as I think back to my self I think 'what a foolish girl'
1. Chapter 1 Perfect Life

**Ok everyone I know I told alot of people I was writing a story well I didn't mean this one. My other story is going to be longer than this. This is what I call a short story. I kind of think of this one a example of how I'm going to write my stories. Do you kind of get what im saying? Well for the people who don't, well sorry for you. So anyway here is my frist story on fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha, but I have the Dvds and the Manga. **

**P.S,**

**This story just pop in my head, and I'm sorry about the spelling(if i spelled anything wrong)**

_**Give Me A Chance**_

_**By Kagome7865**_

_**Summary:**__ When I was young I use to believe that once your got married that you and that person woould stay together and that you would love that person to the end. That nothing would come between you two. Well as I think back to my self I think 'what a foolish girl' In realitiy there are no happy ending. There's just pain._

_Do you really think that?_

_Yes I do. That's why I can never see my self with another person. I can take care of myself and Isamu._

_Kagome was once married to a man that she thought that she loved and she really thought that they were happy together. Until one night when she comes home, and catches him in bed with another women. She was shock and angry at him, but she still loved him. She even pleaded with him to stay with her, but he only divorce her. Kagome thought that her life couldn't get any more worse when she found out that she was pregant by him. When they go to court to make their divorce final she tries to get him to see his baby to, but he tells her he doesn't care, and that he would have nothing to do with that thing. Now 5 years later Kagome bumps into a man name Inuyasha Tashio, and sparks fly between the two. But Kagome wants nothing to do with any male. Can Inuyasha find a way to make Kagome see how good he will be for her and her child or will Kagome hold her ground and not give into the temptation._

_**Ok people I know I kind of suck at summaries, but this is my first story on fanfiction. so please read.**_

**Chapter 1 Perfect Life**

"Babe what are we going to have for dinner?" Asked a man with long black hair that was pulled back into a pontytail. He also had sharp green eyes and pontiy ears.

He was dressed in a fancy gray suit, since he just got home from work. He enter the kitchen just to find his wife cooking over the stove. She was wearing a white aporn with her sliky hair was pulled back into a loose pony had on a light blue dress that stop right over her knees. She turned her head to the side and smile. She had soft brown eyes and a beatuiful face.

"Where having rice, pork and beans, and for dessert we have pudding" she answer before turning back to the stove." Is that ok with you?"

"Yea it is"He said coming up behind her and hugging her."Maybe we should skip dinner and go to bed. I'm not that hungry any more."

"No Ryo we can't we have to eat."She said as she shrug him off of her.

"Come now Kagome lets be nice."Ryo purred"I just want to have a little fun"

"Well we can do that later"Kagome said turning off the stove and moving to the cabbent to take out 2 plates.

"But right now seems so much better." he said putting his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck.

"Stop it Ryo."Kagome said slightly mad."Stop I don't want like that, and you know that I don't like that."

"Oh Im sorry Kagome"Ryo smirk before making a motion to pick Kagome up. But failed when she pushed the plates in his hands.

"Put these on the table please." Kagome said smiling at him.

"Yea sure."Ryo said putting the plates on the table.

He turn around just to see Kagome putting food in other plates and bring those plates to the table. Ryo took a seat in his chair while watching his wife go to the fridge to get water. Kagome then came over with two glasses of water, and sat down. She looked at her husband and smile.

"Do you want me to say grace or do you want to do it this time?" Kagome ask.

"No you can do it."Ryo said.

"Ok."Kagome smile as she put her hands together, closed her eyes and started to say grace.

Ryo didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. Like he ever did. He kept his eyes on her chest which was cover up by the dress. At least he would be able to get that off faster. He was happy that she took off the aporn. He never like having her in the aporn, because that ment to much clothing. If she was going to wear that thing then he would rather have her naked under it.

He just love the way her skin is. Soft, creamy,and taste able. He remebers the first time they ever had sex. And the way she arch when he pounded into her sweet pussy. He smirk to himself. That was the best sex's he ever. He thought as he started to pay attention.

"Amen. Ok we can eat now"Kagome smile as she started to put food and her plate.

Ryo follow along and started to put food in his plate to. But he never kept his eyes off her. Its been 5 months since he ever touch his wife and now thinking about her, he wants to touch her right now. He really didn't care about dinner. What he do care about his getting it on with his sweet Kagome.

"Whats the matter?" Kagome ask as she stop eatting to watch her husband respose.

"Kagome I really need you"Ryo said simply."right now"

"Well that can wait until after we eat. I'm really hungry Ryo and I would like to eat." Kagome said going back to her food and eating.

Through the whole dinner Ryo just stare at Kagome while she ate. And Kagome would look up now and then, and tell her husband to eat alittle bit of food. But Ryo didn't his eyes only focus on her. Finally when Kagome finish eating she look at her husband just to see he hadn't eaten anything on his plate.

"Ryo why didn't you eat?"Kagome ask confused

"I told you, it's because I need you right now." Ryo repiled never taking his eyes off hers.

"Well you should eat. I ate."Kagome said.

"Are you full?"Ryo asked

"Yes. Now I can have dessert."Kagoem answer befor frowning"But I can't say the same thing for you."

"I think that can wait"Ryo said standing making his chair fall over, and walking over to her.

"What do you mean?"Kagome ask as she watch her husband pull her out of her chair and pick her up"Ryo what are you doing?"

He didn't say anything as he carried her up the stair's and into their bed room.

"Ryo Kimura. I am talking to you what the hell is going on. Answer me this minute." Kagome began to yell as she was drop onto their King size bed."Ryo Damn it answer me!"

"I told you before that I need you and I need you right now." Ryo answer before leading down and kissing her lips.

"But you didn't eat yet."Kagome said moving her lips from his.

"Kagome. Honey. Babe. Please don't deny me."Ryo pleaded "I really need this. Please."

"Um. Ok fine."Kagome said given in and arching her back.

"Thank you."Ryo said as his lips once again claim hers.

_**Warning Lemon**__**  
**_

Kagome began to moan as Ryo lips claim her and his hands went to the edge of her dress, just to pull it all the way over her head. Kagome smile as her husband as he licked his lips at what he saw. She had on black panties and a black bra. Ryo lean down and licked the top of her left boob. Loving the way it taste. He groan in contact, before pulling away and started to ripe his clothes off.

Kagome look at him while he strip him self to nothing. She then sat up, only to be shove back down.

"Ryo."Kagome said confuse.

"No. Stay laying down."Ryo commanded. Before ripping off Kagome bra and panties.

"Ryo wait slow down."Kagome said trying to get her husband to take it slowly but he wasn't listening."Ryo."

"No. Kagome I need this now."Ryo said putting hmself between her legs and rubbing his penis on her pussy."Oh my god your so wet. I love you."

Ryo rub himself so hard against Kagome that he almost let himslef go. Kagome moan at the contract of her husband size on still wanted to atleast move to put her hands on him. When she tried to move her hand to his back, he growl at her looking her in the eye.

"Damn it Kagome don't touch me yet. Not until I say so."Ryo growl.

"Ryo what is wrong with you."Kagome ask looking into his eyes.

"Kagome please. I need this. I haven't had sex with you over five months. Please I'm begging you just let me do this my way."Ryo pleaded.

"But I alawys let you have your way frist."Kagome said

"Kagome...Please."Ryo pleaded leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Fine go ahead."Kagome said with a sigh.

Ryo smirk before biting her a shoulder a little but not so hard. then he took hold of himself before slamming into her pussy. Kagome arch her back, before moaning.

Ryo looked up and kiss her lips, he shove his tounge in her mouth and groan.

Then he started to move fast and hard. Before you knew it the head bord started to band into the wall. Kagome moan into his mouth. Her hands started to move towards his back, but he growl at her.

He didn't stop moving when he grab her hands and put them over her head. He growl again in warning befor taking ahold of one of her hard nipples and sucking really hard. Kagome arch her back up so high that they bpth nearlly fell off the bed.

Ryo put more weight onto her body making her body hit the bed. He contuie to suck hard and pump faster and harder into her.

"Ryo... Ryo I'm going to cum."Kagome moan

"Oh...Oh...Kagome."Ryon Groan as he realse her nipple and in doing so realse himself.

Kagome also realse with him maoning his name. Ryo let go off her arms putting his full weight on kagome. His head layed on her chest, and he was breathing hard.

He then rolled him self off of her and kiss her mouth befor pulling covers over their bodys.

"That was awesome."Ryo said"It was just like old times but better."

"yea."Kagome said sleepy."Good night."

"Yea good night babe."

_**Ok every pne that was my first chapter and i hope ou like it. Ok people write what you thought about it. I was thinking about making this a short story but i don't kniw please review.**_

_**kagome1314**_


	2. Chap 2 Perfect World Went Down The Drain

**_Hey everyone this is the second chapter of this story and I like to thank everyone who review the first chapter. So let's get on with the story shall we. But first there are a couple of things I would like to go over before I start to write this chapter. 1st is that Ryo is a dog demon, and I kind of forgot to write that in the beginning of the story. 2nd is that I looked over my story and saw a lot of mistakes, and errors, and I'm really sorry about that. So I'm hoping that this chapter comes out better than the first chapter. I hope you enjoy :)_**

**_Me: But before that I have a little something for one of my reviewers_**

**_Ryo: what do you mean you have something for one of your reviewer? Just get on with the damn story._**

**_My Friend_****_: Shut up before I make you shut up_**

**_Ryo:Just try it human. I'll rip you to pieces._**

**_Me: Ok everyone lets relax. Ryo calm down you don't want my special guess to come out already to give your present already do you?_**

**_Ryo: Do you think I give a fuck._**

**_My Friend: Oh are you talking about..._**

**_Me: Yup_**

**_My Friend: Omg she's here send her out. I think he needs the present_**

**_Ryo: Shut the fuck up!!!_**

**_My Friend_****_: That's it he's dead_**

**_Me: No not without our sister. *smiles evilly* _**

**_Ryo: I'll kill you_**

**_Me:*sign* Ok he ask for it_**

**_My Friend: Yay *smile evilly*_**

**_Me: Ok send her in._**

**_~~everyone looks to the right to see a beautiful young women standing there with an evil smirk~~_**

**_~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~~~_**

**_---_**

**_Chapter 2: Perfect World_****_ Went Down The Drain_**

**_---_**

Kagome rolled over just to find that Ryo wasn't next to her. She could have sworn that he said that he didn't have work today. She just shook her head before smiling. Yea maybe she was just hearing things. Kagome smile to herself as she started to remember what happen yesterday. They haven't done anything like that since 4 or 5 months, after they had that big argument. Kagome stretch her arms above her, before deciding that she was going to take a shower, and then make something to eat. She gathers up some covers and went to take a shower. **_(Ok people I really don't feel so good. And I know that I promise you that this one would be better than the first one. But I really don't feel well and I'm kind of sick…well I am sick. And this sucks. So I'm really sorry again but in this chapter it's really not going to have a lot of description in it. And I'm also going to cut down to the part where Kagome is inside the kitchen. And again I'm sorry for this. And I'll really work on the third chapter. I wrote a better chapter but I lost it. And my some of my friends really want me to type this chapter up. So I'm really sorry. But I'm going to try and get better than I'm going to write a better chapter. And I think I got all the spelling in here so sorry.)_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kagome walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt. She walked over the fridge and gathers some eggs, butter, and cheese to make an olment. Then she put that on the counter near the stove before gathering a pan, knife, fork, and bowl so she can cook it. Once she got everything she began to cook. After she was done she sat down and began to eat. Right after she was done she cleans her dishes before gathering her purse and leaving to go to the store.

**(At the Store)**

Kagome was pushing her cart around when she decided that she will make something special for Ryo. She decided that she was going to make his favorite food, rice, with hamburger and spicy sausage mix with sauce. She never understood why he loves American food, much better than Japanese food. But she still loved him anyway. Once she got everything that she needed she stared to head home.

**(At home)**

Kagome parked her car and smile when she saw that Ryo was home. Kagome took the 2 bags from her car and walked to the door. Once she got it open it she shut it behind her and locked the door behind her. Then she went into the kitchen, not bothering to take her shoes off, and drop all the food down on the table. Before sneaking up stairs to sneak on her husband. Kagome crept up the stairs, to her room. Once she was in front of the door she heard moaning sounds. She shook her head thinking that it was probably her husband watching porn, until she opens the door and found out that he wasn't watching two people on TV, having sex. But him and a female having sex..

**Ok everyone this is the second chapter and I hope you like this. But I'm going to write a better chapter next time. And trust me I will make sure that it's better than this one and is everything that you guys ask for. I tried my best with spelling so please tell me if you find something that's not right. Ok see you lovely reviewers later.**

**~kagome1314~**


	3. Chapter 3 From Here On My Heart Is Cold

Hey everyone sorry about the last chapter. But I hope you like this one better. But first let's hear more on the little agruement from before.

**ME: **Ok please welcome our new guest, Lokesheshio Hunatara

**Ryo:** What the hell! Why does this keep happening? Here's an idea, how about we just go back to me.

**My Friend:** Shut the hell up!

**Ryo:** Make me

**Lokesheshio Hunatara: **Fine

**Me:** No. Ok everyone how about we relax. Lokesheshio Hunatara You can sit next to my friend

**Goes over and my friend hugs her and squeals**

**My Friend:** Yay another Ryo Hater

**Both hugging and squealing**

**Ryo: **You know why they hate me right? Isn't because they want me, so in order for everyone not to know that the really love me. They're going to play it out like they hate me. Come now ladies if you really want me all you have to do is just say "Ryo I can't live without you please, please take me to bed with you."

**They both glare him**

**My Friend:** Have he lost his damn mind?

**Lokesheshio Hunatara: **Who in the hell would want to be with a guy like you. I feel bad that Kagome ever chose you as a husband. But I am glad you got dump by her.

**Ryo:** Shut the hell up you dumb bitches before I slap the shit out of you and put you in your place.

**Lokesheshio Hunatara: **That's It!

**Lokesheshio Hunatara Punch Ryo in his face making him fly out his chair into the other room. **

**Me:** Um… Hahahahahaha, that was so funny. XD Hmm it seems like he's going to be out for a while. Nice punch Lokesheshio Hunatara.

**My Friend:** Oh My God you rock Lokesheshio Hunatara

**Lokesheshio Hunatara: **Thanks

**Me:** Ok how about we get on with the story. Ok here's the 3 chapter.

**~Chapter 3 From Here On My Heart Is Cold ~**

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her husband in bed with another women, Kagome watch as her husband moan in pleasure that another women was giving her husband after what they had just did yesterday.

Ryo turn his head feeling like someone was behind him and saw that Kagome was behind him.

"Kagome" Ryo slightly shouted in surpise. He looked up at the women on top of him and quickly shoves her off."Its not what it looks like."

"Oh really then explain this to me."Kagome scream pointing at the women who now laied at his side."After what we just did yesterday you go and do this. How could you do this Ryo I thought you love me!"

The woman that was at his side move her short brown sweaty hair out her face and looked up to face Kagome. Then turn and looked at Ryo and said"Ryo I thought you said that your wife wasn't going to be home until later."

"Shut the hell up Nika" Ryo hissed

Kagome stared at the women know as Nika, and Ryo she was so pissed at what she saw that she wanted to go over there and smack them both. Kagome watch as Nika climb her sweaty body right back over Ryo's and kissed his sweaty chest.

"Well I have an idea."Nika said looking at Kagome."How about you join us. I bet it would be great. I've had three somes with Ryo before. But never with him and his wife. This should be fun. Don't you think?"

Kagome glare at her, she couldn't believe she would ask something as stupid like that to her. Then she glares at Ryo." Well answer the got damn question. What the hell is this explain."

Ryo sigh, "what is there to explain? I'm tried of not having sex, and you shouldn't be surpise really because I've been doing this a lot."

Kagome couldn't believe this he been doing this behind her back. After she stays home cooking and cleaning for him and he does this. Ryo sigh again before getting out of bed naked and walking over to the closet and gathing a bag and a suit case and started to fill it with clothes. Kagome watch him while he did it thinking that he was packing his stuff up to go. But then she notices that all the things that he was putting into the bag were her clothes.

"Ryo what are you doing?"Kagome yelled at her husband

"Are you stupid he's packing your things up and kicking you the hell out."Nika smirk

"What no you don't have to do this Ryo we can work things out."Kagome beg

"There's nothing for us to work out I don't want you anymore. It's that simple. Now leave."Ryo shouted at her as he finished packing her things.

"No there is a lot for use to work out. Please don't do this. I love you still even after what you did. I'll change."Kagome started to cry.

Ryo looked at her before moving to the door and heading down stairs. Once he got to the front door he stopped and dropped everything down, while grabbing her keys and her purse and putting it on her stuff to. Kagome grab Ryo arm ignoring Nika as she laugh at her.

"Ryo." Kagome started. But was interrupted when he shoved her put the door, and her stuff out to. Then slam the door in her.

"Ryo. Open the door." Kagome bang her fist on the door. But the only thing that she can hear was the laughter of the Nika. "Ryo please don't do this."

After waiting sometime and hearing nothing from the other side of the door, Kagome didn't bother banging her fist against the door. Then she thought of something. Her keys, she can open the door because she has the keys. But when she pulled out her key she notice that the house key wasn't on. How did he manage to get the key off without her looking? Kagome then sigh. She couldn't believe that he did something like that to her. After all the been together, after all the hard work he did to make her happy and to make her love him. So that in their future they wouldn't end together. Kagome then gather her things before going to her car and putting everything she own into the back seat. She sat herself in her car and thought about what just happen through out her mind.

Her husband had cheated on her and now she had no where to go, but to a hotel since she really didn't want to go to her family, and she rarely had any friends, because she drop them for Ryo. Kagome sigh as she got the car to start and pulled off.

~~~~~ ~~1 month later~~~~~~~

Kagome was in court with Ryo, and his new female Kayla. They was getting a divorce, Ryo was speaking to the judge talking about how he doesn't want nothing to do with Kagome. Kagome told the judge that she at least wanted him to see his own child, because she knew how dog demons were about their kids. But Ryo didn't want that. He wanted nothing to do with the half breed coming out of her. The judge ended the case with Ryo having nothing to do with the kid at all. And what ever is under Kagome name or what she has right now belongs to her. He even change Kagome last name free of charge and let her leave. Kagome then met up with her family who also came but waited out side. They all went to back to the house, getting ready to bring the rest of Kagome stuff back to her new house.

**_~~~~~Hey Sorry for the long wait and I'm really sorry for the way I ended this chapter. But I'm really trying to get my self really into the story like I did in the beginning. _**

**_ But I'm really into a different story that I wrote, which I'm going to type up soon. But yea I'm already writing out chapter 4. _**

**_And I'm going to get it up here faster than this. And you guys can't blame me because I took to long, because I was reading all you guy's awesome stories. And studying and doing homework. _**

**_But I hope I got all my spelling and grammar right._**

**_ C ya guys either in my next chapter, new story, your story or reviews. And please people review. _**

**_Please and thank you. ~~~~~~~_**

**_~~~Kagome1314~~~_**


	4. Chapter 4 Seeing Old Friends Again

_**Hey everyone Sorry for the long update, since this entire week I been studying for school, I'm going to really try to update a lot faster. Since I'm getting new readers and hopefully a lot**__** more people reading my story. I'm really sorry if I didn't do good on the last chapter. But hopefully this one is better. Well I hope you enjoy, see ya at the end.**_

_**-**_

_**Chapter 4 **__**Seeing Old Friends Again**_

"Hmm, I wonder were can he possibly be?" A young women, in her mid 20's ask out loud."Can he be here?" she moved towards the little play pin that was in front of the little bed.

A giggle sound came from behind the bed that the women were in front of. The young women turn to face the bed, and look at it, following the giggling sound while giggling her self.

"Hmm, I wonder what's that strange sound?" The young women said while walking around the bed, towards the back to see what the noise was about, even though she already knew.

The giggling got louder as she got closer to the source. The women finally got around the bed to see a little boy with black dog ears on his head, wearing shorts and an Elmo shirt. The little boy had his tiny little hands on his mouth trying as much as possible to cover his giggles but it only travel through. His hair was short and a little curly at the base of his neck. He had light brown eyes like his mom, but a strike of dark blue.

"Found you" she giggled as she grabbed the little boy around his waist, and lifted him up into the air.

"Mommy." The little boy laughed.

Laughing she place her son on her right side of her hips and started to walk out of his room. "Now since I finally caught you how about we go and make something to eat?"

The little boy look at his mom and smile, before kissing her on her cheek and shook his head yes. Smiling the young women took her son down the stairs and into the kitchen. She then place him down right on the counter right next to her and open the door to the refrigerator.

"Now what would you like?" she ask as she moved things around. "Some milk and cookies? Or how about pasta?"

"Mommy noooo. I want noodles." The little boy whined.

"Isamu, mommy doesn't' have noodles." She said as she looked at her son pout. "But if you want some we can go to the market to get some but you have to get dress right now."

"Yay I get to have noodles." Isamu shouted before trying to jump down from where he was seated.

"Isamu hold on let me put you down ok." She said laughing, as she picked him up and set him down.

Once his feet touch the floor he ran around the corner and up the stairs. The women only shook her head at her son, before moving to go after him to make sure he has on proper clothing on. Before she even reach the bottom of the stairs her door bell was rang. The women turned around and walk towards the door and open it to find her neighbor smiling at her.

"Hello Kagome." The man said smiling at her.

"Hello Jun." Kagome said smiling back at him.

"I just came over to see what you were up to, because if you weren't busy right now, I was going to ask you if you and Isamu would like to hang out." He ask with a shrug.

"Oh well we were just going to the market right now…."

"Oh that's great because I need to go food shopping to. So you wouldn't mind if I come right?"

"Um… Sure I guess." Kagome said.

"Great. So when do we leave?" He asked rubbing his hands together with a smile.

"Well I guess…"

"Mommy I'm done." Isamu shouted coming into view, dress with everything he had on but his hair and his ears was cover by a red and blue cap. He looked smile at his mom before taking her by her hand. "We can go now."

"Ok. Now all I have to do is get my purse and then we can go." Kagome said smiling at her son.

"Wait your not going to change into something else?" Jun ask, making a face.

"Why would I do that?"Kagome ask also making a face.

"Well… Since you want to go out looking good don't you?" Jun said quickly

"Why is their something wrong with my clothes?" Kagome ask looking down at herself, she was wearing light blue jeans that outline all her perfect curves, with a light blue shirt that said _I love my life_, and blue and white sneakers.

"Well…"

"Mommy you look fine." Isamu said with a smile before turning his head to face the man who was asking his mother to change, and glare at him.

"Thanks baby." Kagome said before lifting him up and giving him a kiss on his cheek. She then went back into the house and grab her purse, walking back out with her son she shut and lock the door.

"So are we taking your car or mine?" Jun asked

"Oh we weren't going to take a car we were going to walk."Kagome said facing Jun. "You know since we were only getting a view items and today is such a nice day to walk."

"Oh I understand. But we should probably take a car anyway for just in case. We should take my car." He said.

"Um…. Well maybe we should for just incase because I might want to get a lot more stuff for the house." Kagome said.

"Ok so how about we go." He said jogging down the steps and getting his car ready.

Walking to the car with her son, Kagome was going to set her son in the back of the car, bet she notice that he didn't have a baby car seat in the back. Placing her son in one seat, she made sure he was buckle up before sitting next to him and buckling her son up next to him.

Jun got into the car and look at the back to see Kagome seated with her son. Frowning he asked "Kagome you do know you can sit up here?"

"Yea I know that but you don't have a baby car seat so I decided to sit back here with my son."Kagome said kissing her son on the head, and smiling down at him when he giggled.

"Fine" Jun mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**All Ready At The Market Shopping**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome was looking around for her son and Jun when she caught sight of the last box of chocolate fudge cookies. Grinning she made a grab for them when another hand shot out to get it to. Now two hands were on the box of cookies, and neither look like it was going to give it up. _'I see I might to get rough for these last box of cookies, because I'll be damned if I give these's up.'_ Looking up at the person who has there hands on the cookies. Kagome eyes met a familiar pair of eyes. Taking back by this young women, Kagome looked her over. She had her hair in a high pony tail, and was wearing a pink and black shirt, with black jeans, that had on pink outline to them, and she also had on pink and black sneakers. Not letting go of the box of cookies Kagome and the young women took one step back before staring each other in the eye.

"Oh My God. Kagome?" The women asked.

Kagome shook her head yes before asking, "Sango?"

"Yes." Sango said.

"Oh My God. I missed you so much."Kagome said dropping her end of the box to hold on to her best friend, that she's missed.

"Me to."Sango shouted as she let the box fall from her hand and hug Kagome back.

"What's all the screaming about?" A male asked with some of his hair in a low pony tail, and was a company by a guy with sliver hair and dog ears on his head.

"Miroku is that you?" Kagome ask letting Sango down to get a better view of the man. He had on a dark purple shirt, with a pair of jeans and matching sneakers. His friend next to him had on a black and red shirt, with black baggy jeans, and black sneakers with red outline.

"No it can't be is that you Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Yea it is." Sango answer.

Kagome smile before she also gave Miroku a hug, and back up to where she was standing. "How has you guys been?"

"Were doing great. What have you been up to? We haven't seen you since our wedding day." Miroku ask.

"I've doing fine." Kagome said with a smile." Oh so who's your friend?"

"Oh. Sorry, Kagome this is Inuyasha."Sango said.

"He was at our wedding." Miroku said, before glaring at his friend/ "He was suppose to be my best man but he came a little late."

"Hey I said I was sorry." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't remember you at all." Kagome said, with a frown.

"It's doesn't matter anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Oh…"Kagome said, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." A little voice cried as a small body ran right into her leg.

All four of then looked down to see a little boy clang down on Kagome.

"Mommy I found you." Isamu cried with a smile on his face.

"Oh, there you are Kagome we was looking for you." Jun said coming up with a cart full of food.

"Oh my god Kagome who's this?" Sango ask.

Kagome looked down at her son before lifting him and putting him on her hip. She turned and face her friends and started to introduce everyone.

"Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha, this is my son Isamu. Isamu this is Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"Hello." Isamu said in a tiny shy voice.

"Oh my god you had a son." Miroku and Inuyasha said.

"aww your so cute." Sango said with a smile.

"Wait. Wait. So who is he?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the man on the side of Kagome.

"Oh Kagome that's his father?" Miroku asked

"NO." Isamu shouted.

Everyone looked at Isamu and he only blush before saying " That man is not my daddy. I'm a half demon and he's a full demon."

"Isamu that can still mean I'm your father." Jun said, with a smirk.

"BUT YOUR NOT." Isamu shouted again.

"Isamu no yelling."Kagome scolded.

"Sorry mommy." Isamu said blushing.

"This is my neighbor Jun. And No he isn't Isamu father." Kagome said.

"So who is?" Miroku asked.

"I bet it was the black full dog demon you were with at the wedding." Inuyasha mumble.

"Actually it is." Kagome said with a frown, trying really hard to remember Inuyasha.

"Wow so what happen? Why isn't he here with you?" Miroku ask.

"Because where divorce and I'll tell you three the rest when where somewhere else." Kagome said kissing her son head.

"Wait don't you mean four?" Jun asked.

"No I meant three." Kagome said with a frown.

"Well you haven't told me the reason." Jun pouted

"And your never going to know so do as you name says and be obedient." Inuyasha smirked.

"You better watch your mouth half breed." Jun growled.

"What you're a half breed?" Isamu asked looking at Inuyasha and then two his ears. "Your just like me." Isamu said before moving around in his mother arms to get down. Once down he walk to where Inuyasha was and took off his hat to show him his dog ears.

"Oh my god that's so cute." Sango squeal. "It's almost like a mini Inuyasha, but with black hair."

Inuyasha smirk before picking up Isamu and placing him on his shoulders. Isamu giggle before playing with his hair. "Mommy I want to have my hair as long as his." Isamu said.

Inuyasha took his cap and put it in his pocket and started to growl in dog language. Growling back Inuyasha and Isamu started to talk in dog language to each other.

"Hey Kagome, why did you name your son Courage?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh because he's my courage in life." Kagome smile, and Inuyasha looked at her werid. Kagome giggle." I'll explain later."

"O ok." Inuyasha said before going back to his conversation with Isamu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**Shopping Is Done**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once shopping was done the whole gang walk out to the parking lot. Kagome counted all the bag she got, and realize that yet again she went over board. But smile anyway. She look over to where her son and Inuyasha was still talking in dog language and has stop. Kagome smile and new that at this very moment everything was perfect. Gathering all her bags up to try and squeeze them in Jun car Inuyasha came over with Isamu in his arms.

"Hey Kagome you can take a ride with me. Since it looks like all the bags aren't going to fit in there." Inuyasha suggested.

"No she's doesn't need you help she's fine." Jun growled. "And everything will fit."

"No I just don't think so." Inuyasha said with a frown. " What you think Isamu?"

"Nope. No fit" Isamu said with a frown before turning to his mother. "Mommy can we go with Inu?"

"Do you really think so?" Kagome said studying the car and the amount of bags.

"Kagome why don't you just go with Inuyasha. That's a better idea. And nothing with get broken." Sango agreed.

"Nothing will get broken!!" Jun growl getting mad that these people was getting into his way with Kagome.

"Plus I have a baby car seat in mine." Inuyasha said.

"Ok then."Kagome said. "Sorry Jun but I'm going to go with Inuyasha. So I'll catch you later."

With out even getting a response Inuyasha grab Kagome hand and pulled her and her cart to his car. Settling Kagome and Isamu in the car, he put all of the food in his trunk, took out the bag of gold fish, and got into the car. He started it but before pulling off he gave Isamu the open bag and then left.

_**Hey sorry for the wait I been busy and I'm going to try and update a lot more faster. This chapter so didn't come out the way I wanted it to but it turn out good. Well I can't wait for your reviews so I'll catch you guys later, either in my story or yours. Bye**_

_**~Kagome1314~**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Beginning Of Change

_**Chapter 5 The Beginning Of Change**_

_**Hey sorry it took me this long to write to you guys. I'm very busy during this summer. But I'm going to make sure I write a lot more quickly, longer, and exciting chapters. But yea I have to do a birthday gift for one of my friends. So I'm going to be writing a short story. Is a Yuri and if some people who don't know what that is it's girl on girl. My friend wants me to write it for her. So if you guys want to check it out go ahead. I'll tell you more details about it later since I don't know right now. She wants to tell me how she wants it to go.... But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I didn't do badly so see you later.**_

Sighing to herself Kagome helped her son and Inuyasha put the food away. She didn't get home until late after noon, thanks to Inuyasha, and her son. They thought it would be fun to win a prize from a guy on the streets. All they had to do was pop all the 16 balloons with a blind fold on. Of course Inuyasha had gotten every single one of them. Kagome put the last cup of ramen away before looking over to see what the other two was up to. She shook her head at what she saw; the two of them were talking instead of putting away the bag of rice. But she had to admit that they were getting along just fine. She then walked over towards the fridge to get the ice cold carton of lemonade, thinking that the two of them might be thirsty.

"Um... can you take out two cups." Kagome ask taking the carton out then shutting the fridge.

"Yea sure, no problem."Inuyasha answer looking up at Kagome with a smile." but uh... where are they?"

"Oh I'm sorry."Kagome blushed at her mistake as she place the carton on the table. "There in the upper cabinet behind you."

Inuyasha nodded, doing as he was told and gathering the two cups. Once he gotten them he sat them on the table, and then bent to pick giggling Isamu.

"Mommy can I show Inuyasha my room?"Isamu asked.

"Hmmm... Honey I don't know about that." Kagome hesitated before pouring the juice into the cup.

"Please mommy." Isamu begged. "Please I promise to pick up my toys. And I promise that we will only be in my room."

"Well... Honey I think might have to go home, to put up his own food that he brought." Kagome explain. "Maybe next time ok."

"But mommy." Isamu whine.

"Kagome its ok I have enough time to go and do that later."Inuyasha smile. "So please Kagome. I don't have anything else to do"

"Oh.... Well since he doesn't have anything else to do..."Kagome started" and you did promise to stay in your room, and put your toys away so..."

"So..." Inuyasha and Isamu said together.

"Then it's fine with me." Kagome smiled.

"Yay." Isamu squealed jumping out of Inuyasha arms and running round the table shouting yay.

"But first you have to finish your drinks." Kagome said walking back to the fridge and putting the juice back inside. "Then you have to put up the rice that you were supposed to put up a long time ago. Then you can go and show your room."

"Ok then that's easy peasy." Isamu grinned stopping in front of Inuyasha.

"Ok kiddo how about we do the rice first." Inuyasha suggested, and Isamu nodded.

They both went and put the rice up and then came back to the table and gulped down their juice before running out the kitchen. Kagome shook her head as she walked back towards the table and pick up the two cups. But when she turned around she walked right into a hard chest. Looking up her eyes found golden ones.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you came back in here." Kagome said smiling at him as she gang her balance.

"It's ok."Inuyasha said stepping aside too allow her to walk to the sank. "Just came down to tell you something."

"Oh."Kagome said turning on the water and taking a soapy rag and started to wash the cups. "And what would that be?"

Inuyasha lean down so that his mouth came down next to her ear and whispered" You know Kagome you can call me Inuyasha. I don't mind that at all."

"Oh really."Kagome breath rushed out her lungs."Well then I guess I will for now on."

"Is it alright if I call you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "Or do you want me to call you Miss Kagome?"

"Kagome is just fine." Kagome said trying to catch her breath.

"Well then Kagome I hope you don't mind me saying this. But your sent is lovely."Inuyasha commented burying his nose in her hair."And I love it."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said dropping the cups in the sank. "Th... Thank you."

"No problem." Inuyasha whisper but loud enough that she heard it." As much as I would love to stay here I have to go before Isamu comes down stairs yelling at me."

Just when the words left his mouth Isamu was up stairs yelling for Inuyasha to hurry up.

"Guess I'll see you later, Kagome." Inuyasha chuckle as he jog out the kitchen.

Kagome blushed to herself before continuing what she was doing. _'What is wrong with me why did I react like that? I just met the guy today. Maybe I'm just a little sick.'_

Kagome finished the two cups and headed up stairs to see what the two boys were up to. Half way up the stairs the door bell rang. Kagome stop on the steps and turn her head slightly. When the door bell rang again Kagome sigh to herself and went over to answer it. Looking though the hole she saw Jun. Sighing Kagome open the door to face him.

"Hello Jun." Kagome smiled.

"Hello Kagome. Can I come in?" Jun asked.

"Sure."Kagome said stepping aside to allow him to come in. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing much."Jun said as he heard the door close and lock.

"Maybe we should go into the living room." Kagome suggested.

"Sure." Jun said allowing Kagome to lead the way.

Jun was leering at her, his eyes traveling up and own on her back side. _'Damn she has a good body. I can just taste her now, and look at that ass. It's round and curvy and all for me. I just can't wait for my dick to sink into her lushish body. I can see it now on the bed, the couch, the floor, and my favorite on the wall. She's going to be begging me for more.'_

Jun smirk to his self before licking his lips at the thoughts that was going to his head. Then he had to hold back his groan when Kagome lovely scent drifted pass his nose again making him feel his self grow hard. As they sat down on the couch Jun eyes slammed on her chest before quickly moving away in disgust. _'I hate her fucking cloths. She needs to get more sexy clothes that show off more of her skin... Lots more SKIN!!!'_

"JUN." Kagome shouted making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh...Yes." Jun asked as he forces his eyes to remain on hers.

"I asked what you are doing here." Kagome repeated.

"Oh right. I came to asked you a question."Jun said moving closer to her so that his hands rested on her knees."Kagome what are you doing tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked confuse with his question and why he was so close to her.

"Kagome I want you to have dinner with me."Jun started. "So I want you to have a dinner with me today. So have dinner with me tonight Kagome."

~ Inuyasha and Isamu ~

Inuyasha and Isamu were having fun up stairs with Ismau toys when they heard the door bell. They both look at each other and strain to listen to who it was. But they didn't catch much but Kagome telling the person lets go to the living room.

"Who do you think that can be?"Inuyasha asked dropping the toy robot that was in his hand in the toy box.

"I don't know." Isamu shrug doing the same thing. "Let's go check."

Inuyasha nodded before grabbing Isamu hand and quietly leaving the room. Once the got to the stairs Isamu tense.

"What's wrong?"Inuyasha whispered looking at him with concern.

"It's that man again."Isamu growl "Jun."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and snarled _'What the hell is he doing here?'_

"Inuyasha."Isamu growl, making Inuyasha pay attention to him.

"Yea kiddo."

"I don't like that man."

"Yea. Well me either."

"Can you make him leave?"

Inuyasha smirked "Yea I can. But were both going to."

Isamu grinned and hug Inuyasha, and then the both beginning to travel down the stairs. Once they were at the bottom they quietly crept to the living room. As they were about to walk in, they heard Jun demand Kagome to have dinner with him. Before Inuyasha could stop himself he rushed into the living room with a pissed Isamu hot on his heels.

"The hell she will." Inuyasha snarled at Jun.

"Inuyasha."Kagome got up in surprise.

"Why in the hell are you here half breed."Jun growled also getting up.

"Mommy I don't like this man."Isamu growled at Jun, then turning to his mother and begged "Please don't do dinner with him."

"Isamu..." Kagome started.

"This doesn't concern you Isamu."Jun growled."This is only between me and your mom."

"It does concern him you ignorant prick."Inuyasha snarled.

"You Bastard."Jun snarled back, taking a step towards him.

"Jun stop it."Kagome shouted.

"Mommy this man doesn't like half breeds."Isamu whine. "He wants you all to himself and wants me out of the picture."

"Isamu why would you say something like that?"Jun growled turning to face the little boy.

"Because only mean people and people who doesn't like half breeds would continue to call us that." Isamu growled. "And you keep calling Inuyasha that, and you told me you want me out of the picture, when I said that you and my mommy would never be together."

"That doesn't mean I'm one of those people that hate half breeds."Jun lied." And I never said that to you."

"Yes you did."Isamu growled.

"And it does mean that you fool."Inuyasha smirk.

"You bastard." Jun growled" I'm getting really tried of you. I'm going to end your worthless life right now."

"Jun stop the right NOW." Kagome shouted which made everyone stare at her.

"But Kagome..." Jun stated.

"Shut the hell up." Kagome snarled" My son is right. It does mean you hate half breeds, and how dare you tell my son something like that. Who in the hell do you think you are?"

"Well ... its not like I hate them more like I dislike them..." Jun try to defend himself. "Plus he had it coming. He shouldn't be telling any adult that, especially a full demon like myself."

"WHAT!! Have you lost your mind?" Kagome snarled "For you to think that I'd be yours when you don't like half breeds... And to make it worse you say that kind of bull crap to my son... No you must be crazy. So for your answer to that question you ask, it's a NO."

"No wait Kagome I think you're over reacting." Jun said panicking.

"No I'm not."Kagome said. "Now leave my house."

"I will not." Jun growled "Kagome I demand you change your damn mind this instant."

"You what?" Kagome asked in disbelief. 'This bastard what.... Did he just Demand me?"

"Kagome I don't mind taking out the trash for you." Inuyasha growled getting annoyed with how this demon thinks he can tell Kagome what she can do.

"And I don't mind helping mommy." Isamu agree glaring at Jun.

Jun growled at both of them _'There's no way in hell I'm handing over Kagome to the likes of them. This dirty half breed doesn't deserve someone like Kagome.'_

"Jun get out of my house right now." Kagome repeated with little patent ion.

"And I told you no." Jun growl. "And that's final."

"Jun get the hell out my house right now." Kagome shouted. "Or I'm calling the police."

"Go ahead because I'm telling you right now. You will not be calling the police." Jun dared.

"Fuck the police." Inuyasha snarled. "He's leaving now."

Before Kagome could say or do anything, the two were fist fighting in her living room. She was angry and shock that this was happening to her. And she got even angrier when Jun almost kicked her baby. But thank god Inuyasha move blocked it and move Ismau away. Thanking that now was a good time to call the cops; Kagome ran over to the table and called 991.

Jun punched Inuyasha in the face making him fly to the couch. Before Inuyasha could even sit up Jun was over him punching him so hard that he made the couch fall back. Inuyasha was unable to defend himself since his arm was caught up in the couch. He tried to free his arm but Jun slammed his kneed into it making Inuyasha shout in pain. Jun raised his fist again and this time when he slammed it in Inuyasha's face his nose started to bleed. Inuyasha shoved is body upward trying to make Jun fall off him but Jun only slammed him other kneed on his other arm, making Inuyasha scream in pain and more blood splatter on the already bloody couch. Inuyasha was now pinned under Jun and couldn't do anything while Jun continues to punch him. Having seen enough Isamu jumped on Jun back making his little claws sank into his back. Jun growled before shaking his body hard, making Isamu fly towards the ground, to hit the floor hard.

Kagome who was not paying attention to the things that was happening around her was on the phone quickly tell he lady who she was talking to, her home address, and her problem, when she turned and saw her son flying to the ground. She quickly dropped the phone and ran to her son.

"Isamu are you ok?"Kagome ask worried, and helping him up before checking him for deep injury.

"Mommy I'm fine."Isamu said shrugging off his mother hands "We have to save Inuyasha, before Jun kill him."

Kagome look over to where Jun was slamming Inuyasha's face into the over turn couch again and again with his bloody fists.

"Jun." Kagome screamed, but Jun ignores her and kept on slamming is fist.

"Jun stop it." Kagome shouted grabbing on to his raised fist and holding on tight.

Jun glared at her before shaking her off and lifting her from her throat and throwing her into the fat chair. Kagome scream as she went flying into the chair and bang her head against it hard.

"Mommy." Isamu screamed, before getting angry and seeing red. Isamu felt something stir with in him and wasn't sure what it was. But he didn't' care, whatever was happening it also didn't like what was happening right now. It differently didn't like the way Jun grabbed his mother by her throat and threw her like that. But it did want to kill him. And Ismau was agreeing with the thought. With that thought in mind Ismau pounce on Jun making him shout in pain as Ismau ripped at his back with his claws and teeth. Jun tried to shake him off again but that wouldn't work at all. Jun then grabbed Ismau by his hair and his back. Digging his claws into the small body Jun tug, but Isamu had a grip and every time Jun would tug Ismau would make his claws and teeth dig deeper. Jun was in a lot of pain and he was getting really pissed off.

"You little shit." Jun growled before putting more pressure on Isamu, once he felt the him let go in pain he threw him to the wall behind Kagome. When he saw the impact he smirks before going back to beating the crap out of Inuyasha.

Kagome open her eyes just to see a small body fly pass her. She turns quickly to see her son hit the wall hard then falling to the floor. Kagome scream in agony and fell out the couch. She had tears streaming down her face and felt her heart about to slam out of her chest. Her baby back was bleeding badly.

"Isamu answer me please." Kagome crawled over and picked him up, being very carefully. "Baby please say something to me."

But Isamu didn't say anything and layed in her arms. Kagome was getting even more scared. "Isamu please answer mommy."

"Mom...mommy." Isamu muttered looking at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god my baby. I'm so sorry." Kagome as crying kissing his face.

"Mommy.... Inuyasha." Isamu muttered tearing falling down his face. "He's going to die... help him.... please."

"I will. Don't worry. I promise I will." Kagome promised. "Just say with me ok."

"Ok." Isamu said closing his eyes.

Kagome place her son gently on the couch she was just on. Making sure that he layed on his stomach. She then turn and face Jun, she could feel the anger and the need to kill rising inside her. _'How dare he... HOW DARE HE HARM MY BABY!!!!'_ That's all that ran through Kagome head as she pounce on Jun body, and started to punch, bite, and kick him. Jun was screaming in pain when Kagome clawed his back where Ismau had just clawed him. Making him takes a couple of steps back, he tried to get her off, but Kagome wouldn't allow that. When he pulled at her shirt he screamed him pain when he felt his scalp burning. Kagome had his hair in her hair. She wasn't letting him get away with this, so every time he pulled her she would pull even harder, and would slam her fist over and over in his head.

"You bastard how dared you hurt my son." Kagome screamed, ripping his hair out "DIE you bastard."

Jun grabbed her shirt and flipped her over him, making her land out her feet. Kagome landed wrong and twisted her ankle, making her scream in pain.

"You bitch."Jun growled in her face before smacking her and splitting her bottom lip.

"I hate you." Kagome scream trying to fight him but he was holding on to her arms tight.

"And I don't care." Jun growled "Your mine and I want you."

"No."Kagome scream."I'm not yours and I'll never be."

Jun growled and then with his claws he ripped open her shirt, revealing a black bra and skin. He licked his lips at what he saw before grinning. "And I'm going to have you now."

"Noooooooooo."Kagome scream struggling, then she lifted her knee and brought it up and slammed it into his balls. Jun let her go, but Kagome only got one step back before he grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. Kagome slammed down on her side, thanks to her bad ankle. She tried to sit up but Jun layed his body on hers. Jun flipped her so she would be laying on her back and roughly kissed her neck. He slid his tongue out and licked from her neck to her collar bone. Then he sat up and slammed him mouth down on hers as he ripped her black bra from her body. Kagome scream was muffled and her legs were trapped. She tried to hit him but he grab both of her wrist with one hand and brought it over her head. He slid his tongue on hers before sliding down her body and placing his mouth on Kagome left nipple, and sucked hard. Kagome scream and tried to twist her body away but he kept her in place thanks to his body.

_'Where in the hell are the cops?'_ Kagome wonder crying, when she felt Jun forcedly thrust her legs apart and she felt his erection on her private.

"Don't worry Kagome it will be good." Jun said between sucking on her other nipple.

"Noooooooooo."Kagome scream. "INUYASHA."

Kagome was screaming Inuyasha's name at the top of her lungs. She didn't know why that name was the name that she screamed. But right about this moment she really didn't care. Jun hand was traveling down her stomach and was on her pants button undoing it and that didn't settle with her at all. Just when she thought that it was all over Jun weight was off her and she realizes that she had her eyes tightly shut, so she wouldn't know what was going on. She opens her eyes and quickly sat up when she had a forceful growl. Kagome turn to her right to see Inuyasha holding Jun by his neck against the wall. She couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing, but had force her eyes on Jun body that was struggling painfully. He was bloody and ripped up bad. His clothes had rips and claws sign's, which weren't there before. He had claws marking down his left cheek and he look like he was struggling to breathe... More like he couldn't breath.

_'Oh my god. Inuyasha is choking him to death.'_ Kagome panicked _'I have to stop him before Inuyasha kill him and then go to jail himself.'_

"No Inuyasha stop" Kagome shouted standing up and rushing over to where he was standing, with a struggling wide eye Jun, but stop short when she saw Inuyasha turn his head to face her.

Inuyasha pupil was a striking blue and his outer layer was blood red. His face had dark blue demon marks on each side of his cheeks. But what stop Kagome dead in her tracks, were the look in his eyes. His eyes showed that he was ready to kill this creature for touching what wasn't his. She seen this look before with her ex-husband Ryo, when they were only teens and a foolish dragon demon made he mistake to tried to grab for her ass.

"Inuyasha you have to let him go." Kagome said taking small steps to him. "If you don't then you'll get into trouble."

"Yea. Well I rather that then this bastard touching what don't belong to him." Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome look at him in surprise. She didn't think that the demon side of Inuyasha would answer her, she thought that they usually growl and snarl at you and talk in dog language. That's what happens to her when she went through this with a different half breed during her high school years.

"Well I rather that you don't kill him ok." she said recovering her voice."Please Inuyasha."

"You know I can't really do that. I have to kill him for harming my pup." Inuyasha growl at Jun and tighten his grip on his throat." He needs to die and I'm the one who's going to do it."

Kagome was dumb stuck at what Inuyasha said about Isamu being his. It made her confuse as to why he would say that, and yet at the same time she was happy, and she didn't know why. _'Everything is starting to not make any sense.'_

"Inuyasha please just leave him for the police to take care of."Kagome beg "I would be much happier if you did that."

Inuyasha head whipped back to her and gave her a hard look. "No you prefer that I kill this bitch and make your life easier without people like him around."

Kagome couldn't lie about that, because it was true she did want Jun dead, for hurting and trying to kill her baby, and Inuyasha. But also for trying to rape her. She wasn't going to lie about it, but she was also not going to allow Inuyasha to go to jail for killing him and she wasn't about to let him kill him either.

"Your right I don't want him alive..."Kagome agree, and Inuyasha smile was all teeth before giving a harder squeeze, which made Kagome quickly talk." But that doesn't mean to go ahead and kill him. Just leave him alone so we can make sure that the police are coming so I can get both you and my son to the hospital to make sure you guys are ok."

Inuyasha gave her a disbelief look. "Hell no I'm going to kill him then..."

"No you're going to do as I say and let him go right now!" Kagome shouted at him.

The demon Inuyasha was surprise at how she could stand up to him when others would run away or be scared of him. But he loved the way how she wasn't scared of him. 'That's how my woman should be with me.' But he really isn't the one who would take orders form anyone, especially his human or his half demon self. But the idea of Kagome giving him orders was ok and he loves her scent, which was slowly calming his fury. Looking up at the creature in his grip he snarled in disgust, in his face.

"Inuyasha. Down Now." Kagome shouted at him again

"Fine."Inuyasha growled before giving a harder grip that made Jun's eyes roll to the back of his head, and slump forward. Then Inuyasha remove his hand and allow the unconscious body to fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha what did you do" Kagome shouted panicked high in her tone."Inuyasha I told you not to kill him."

Inuyasha turn fully to face her." And I didn't I just knocked him unconscious."

"Oh." Kagome said relaxing a little bit.

She then turn quickly and rush to the chair to see how her son was doing. He was doing fairly well and his wounds where healing quickly. Kagome sigh in relief. _'I'm so glad that Isamu is a half demon, because if he was a human then he would be dead by now.... I'm also glad that Inuyasha is ok too.'_

Isamu only had three medium scratches on his back that was healing quickly. Kagome brush back his hair out of his face, but when he started to whimper Inuyasha growled softly that made Isamu settle back down again. Kagome turn to see Inuyasha still in his demon form right behind her. She quickly stood to see how he was doing with his wounds when he pushed her to the opposite wall that Isamu hit.

"Inuyasha what are you doing."Kagome asked as she felt her back against it, and his body heat on her.

"Kagome your very sex right now."Inuyasha growl softly leaning down and kissing the side of her neck.

Kagome arch and place both of her hands on his chest."Inuyasha stop your hurt"

"I'm not to hurt to do this."Inuyasha disagree placing kisses all over her neck.

"Inuyasha I have a question."Kagome muttered." I know this is the demon Inuyasha, but is Inuyasha I know also doing this."

The demon Inuyasha chuckle "No this is his entire demon self even though he wants to do this to you. Let me tell you something Kagome you belong to us, as in Inuyasha himself. So it doesn't matter which one you're with, because you're with the same person."

"What are you talking about we just met."Kagome said confused at what he is trying to say. _'Please don't tell me what I think him going to say.'_

"Kagome you're my mate and I'm not giving you up without a fight." Inuyasha growl looking her in the eye."Better yet their going to have to kill me then chop me up before I give you up."

_'This isn't happening to me... Not Again'_ Kagome thought before anger blinded her, and she did something she never thought she would do.

_**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to begin to either right the short story now or go and take a nap.... I'm not sure. My friend is telling me to write the short story, my other friend is telling me to write the next chapter to this and not to leave it like this. And my head is telling me to take a nap... So I don't know what to tell you but I'm going to find out soon. Sorry about spelling and words and all that other stuff.... I hope I did better this time with this chapter and I even try to make it long. SO I hope you enjoy my story and I'll make sure to write more soon as possible. See yah either in your own stories or my own.\**_

_**~Kagome1314~**_


	6. Chapter 6 Author Note

Hi

I know I haven't been doing a good job of updating this story.

And honestly I forgot that I even wrote this story. I was to busy reading other people stories and writing new ones in my notebook that I forgot I posted a story. And for that I'm sorry. This time I can really keep to my word and update this one.

I remember I had an idea for where I was going with this, but can't say I remember. But that doesn't mean I will give up, and since I'm graduating high school in a week then I'll have a lot of time on my hand over the summer. Well other than watching my god-son and niece and nephew and hanging with my boyfriend and friends. Lol but I won't neglect to this story I promise!

& Since my friend was the one who reminded me of this story I will make sure I keep my promise.

I'm sorry for the misspelling if there are any. I'm typing this through my iPod and it's giving me a hard time.

But since I already wrote chapter 6 a long time ago I'll make sure to post it as soon as possible after I edit it. :)


	7. Chapter 7 Restraining Order

_**I've notice I completely forgot about my own story and was more focus on reading everyone else's. Sorry for not updating in a really long time. I Completely forgot about this. I tend to forget about things lol :D But I promise not to try and do that and work on remembering to update. Well I hopefully every other week xp. Well I hope you enjoy and just a heads up this story might be on the short side. If it is then sorry I promise to try and make the other chapter longer and better. Thank you and enjoy ^_^**_

"Now are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" The police officers ask again.

"Yes I am sure." Kagome said holding her son close to her chest.

"You know I would feel much more comfortable with you going to the hospitable." He tried again. "Just to make sure that all three of you are ok."

"Where fine ok." Inuyasha growled, becoming annoyed with the same question." But what I think you should be doing right now is taking that bastard away before I rip him into pieces."

The police officer scowled at Inuyasha before turning to look at Jun who was in hand cuffs and at the front door with his partner waiting for him.

"Would you like to place a restraining order on him?" He asked turning back to the family.

"Yes."

"No."

Inuyasha growled at Kagome before saying, "YES."

"NO. I wouldn't like to place one on him." Kagome glared at Inuyasha not liking the way he's keep trying to control her situation.

"Well, miss I think I would agree with , on this." He commented.

"Well I don't care about your opinion in this. All that matters is that I am not going to have a restraining order against him." Kagome snapped.

"Bull shit." Inuyasha growled getting up from the chair and glaring at Kagome. "I said..."

"And I said I'm not." Kagome snapped at him. "I'm telling you this Inuyasha; we only knew each other for one day. That doesn't mean that I'm going to allow you to control my life."

"And get this through your head Kagome you're my mate and I say YES." Inuyasha snapped back.

"Mommy he's your mate?" Isamu asked looking up at his mother. "Does that mean he's my new daddy?"

"No sweetie he's not my mate and he's not your new daddy." Kagome answer looking down at her son.

"But mommy he said that you were his mate so that makes him my new daddy." Isamu said confused.

"Sweetie listen to mommy. He is not your new daddy he's just making it up." Kagome said gently

"I'm not making anything up Kagome and you know it. Just stop playing games and tell him the truth." Inuyasha glared at her before looking at Isamu "I'm your mother's mate and so you know what that means."

"That you're my new daddy." Isamu shouted happy.

"No. No. No. Isamu listen to me and don't listen to him, he's going to get you into big trouble." Kagome told her son.

"Yea right." Inuyasha muttered then face the cop "You should lock that bastard up because I'm feeling the urge to rip his throat out."

"Inuyasha No." Kagome walked in front of him. "Here take Isamu and let me handle this."

"Kagome…"

"Just do as I say, and take him or do you want me to get really mad." Kagome said placing Isamu in Inuyasha's arms

"No. But…"

"There is no but about it." Kagome glared at him before turning to face the cop. "We should go and talk outside about this I don't want his input on what we should do. Inuyasha if you say one word your going to regret it. So if I was you I would take Isamu inside the kitchen and making something to eat until I get back in the house to deal with you."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome not wanting to give in to her wishes. But when she didn't turn around he gave in.

"Come on Isamu lets go make something to eat." He said walking into the kitchen.

Once it was just Kagome and the officer alone in the room Kagome spoke "Listen to me and listen well, because I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm not placing a restraining order on him."

"But-"

"No! I've made my choice and that's what I'm choosing." Kagome said not changing her mind. "Now you can leave because I'm done with this conversation."

"If that's what you really want..."

"Yes it is now good bye." Kagome stated plainly refusing to change her mind.

Understanding that she wasn't going to change her mind he decided to listen to her and leave "Have a nice day Miss and be safe."

"Thank you and you to." Kagome replied back shutting the door then heading into the kitchen, to find her son and Inuyasha eating ramen.

"Mommy look, look, Inuyasha made me a big bowl." Isamu said excitedly slurping up his noodles.

"That's good." Kagome smiled at him before realizing what he was saying. "No wait what? What do you mean a big bowl."

"Why are you getting upset for Kagome? Its only Ramen." Inuyasha said slurping up his own noodles.

"In a big bowl." Kagome yelled.

"Yea so."

"Inuyasha he can get sick." Kagome yelled at him.

"Feh. He's not going to get sick off of something like that." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before glancing at Isamu "Right."

"Yea mommy. I'm a big boy. And I'm strong" Isamu grinned while he continues to slurp up his favorite dish. "Just like Inuyasha."

"That's right." Inuyasha grinned back at him, then face Kagome and begin eating his Ramen again.

"Baby I know you're a big boy, but that's still too much." Kagome said going over to the dish rack to pull out a smaller bowl. "Here sweetie how about we change bowls. I will put some off your noodles in here ok."

Isamu look at her like she was out of her mind and when Kagome made a move to take the bowl he began to start to cry.

"Oh, baby don't cry." Kagome said picking up the bowl from her son, who began to cry harder. "I'm going to just put this in a smaller bowl so you won't be sick sweetie."

"Kagome just give him back the bowl." Inuyasha growled as he stopped eating to scorn Kagome.

"No Inuyasha it's to big he can get sick." Kagome glared at him as she tries to get Isamu to understand.

"Nooo. Mommy please don't." Isamu pleaded tears running down his now red cheeks. "Please mommy I really want to eat all of it. Please mommy."

Kagome looked at Isamu and felt tortured. She felt like a bully, but she was really doing this for his own good. Sighing she gave in and handed him back his big bowl. Once Isamu had his bowl back he greedily ate his Ramen before his mother can take it away from him again. Inuyasha look at Isamu and Kagome then went back to eating himself.

"After you're done with your food I want you to go clean yourself up in the bathroom ok." Kagome told Isamu, while fixing herself a bowl of Coco Puff and sitting at the table. "I want to make sure that you're really alright ok."

"Ok mommy." Isamu said with a smile.

"Now that everything is somewhat settle, Isamu would you like to help me clean up the mess, before you take your bath?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes. I want to help. I want to help." Isamu shouted excited bouncing in his chair.

"No! What the hell Inuyasha I just said that I wanted him to clean up so I can check to make sure if he's ok." Kagome glared at him. "And what mess?"

"You know the mess that, that sorry excuse for a demon, Jun, left." Inuyasha replied looking at her angry glazes, "The one that has you living room looking like a tornado came through and trashed up your whole place."

"Oh. But that doesn't mean-"

"And I said before he gets clean up so that I can check him later since were both half demon I would know if he's really healed." Inuyasha said cutting her off, then raising one of his eyebrows, then looking back down in his bowl.

"Fine" Kagome huffed "But I don't want him to touch anything sharp in there."

"I won't I promise mommy." Isamu promised happy that his mom let him help clean with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl staring at Kagome, slurping up the rest of his noodles, leaving just the noodle juice in there. "Kagome you know you can't continue on this way."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Kagome replied walking over to the sink to clean up some dirty dishes.

"I'm not going to allow you to NOT put a restraining order on Jun." Inuyasha said.

"Excuse me?" Kagome stopped what she was doing and glared at him. "Allow me?"

"Kagome you can't really expect me to allow my mate to be harassed by this fuc-" Inuyasha cut himself off glancing at Isamu before looking back at Kagome. "I mean that idiot. You need a restraining order on him for your protection, as well as Isamu."

"WHAT! This is none of your concern!" Kagome shouted clenching her fist. "And were not mates! I don't even know why you brought this up again. The situation is handle, so you can take your little 'Allow me' and shove it!"

"Kagome don't be-"

"Inuyasha shut up!" Kagome said pissed. "Were nothing to each other so thanks for your concern, but there is no need for it. Were not mates, so stop talking about it."

"You're not even trying to listen." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes. "You're my mate and there's really nothing you can do about it."

"Arrggghhh. It's you who's not listening." Kagome shouted turning back around to continue on cleaning the few dishes in the sink. "I'm not your mate. I refused to believe you. I already went through it, and I not going to go through it again."

"Wait what?" Inuyasha chocked shocked "You already have a mate?"

"HAD. We ended up getting a divorce." Kagome shrugged "The bastard was cheating on me."

"Kagome he wasn't your mate." Inuyasha sigh with relief realizing that she made a mistake. "You don't have any marks on you that say that you guys are mated. Like the one I left on you."

"Oh yeah about that." Kagome finished washing the last of the dishes and walked over to Inuyasha. She smiles at him before her hand went swinging and slaps him hard enough that his noodles fell from his chop sticks. "That's for biting me. Who do you think you are?"

"Ow. I'm your one and only mate." Inuyasha said glaring at her rubbing his cheek. "Whoever the bastard that told you that, lied to you. You can only mate once, so you were never mated until right now. And why you hit me? You already knee me between my legs when I layed my mark on you."

"Because I'm still upset about it" Kagome sigh walking away rubbing the mark on her neck. "But you Inuyasha, you're too stubborn for your own good. Let's just drop it ok. I just need to focus on my own son and not the drama you're trying to convince me into."

"You mean our son." Inuyasha said picking up his chop sticks and grabbing what few noodles there were in his bowl. "Isamu is my son two."

"WHAT!" Kagome said dumb founded "He's not yours."

"Well he should have been." Inuyasha said matter factly "It doesn't matter that he's not blood. He's still mine."

"Inuyasha you're not listening." Kagome shook her head putting her hands on her waist.

"No I am listening." Inuyasha said slurping up the rest of his meal. "But you're not saying anything that I want to hear."

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Kagome asked as she watches in rise from his seat taking his dishes with him.

"Yup." Inuyasha replied not looking at her, but looking at Isamu, who sat there amuse by what was happening in front of him. "You done with your bowl?"

"Um no hold on." Isamu said quickly drinking down his noodle juice before handing his dishes to Inuyasha. "Here you go."

Inuyasha walked pass Kagome taking his and Isamu dishes to the sink so he can wash them.

"You just can't do that." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha back as he washes the bowls and the chop sticks.

Once he was done he walk back over to the table, and quickly kisses Kagome on the mouth. "I think I just did."

Caught off guard and shock Kagome watches as Inuyasha picks up her son and starts to head out the kitchen.

"Come on Isamu let's go fix up the house, and then get you clean." Inuyasha said starting to walk out the kitchen. But once he gets to the door he stops and turns his head toward Kagome. "Oh and your getting that restraining order _**mate. **_I guarantee."

_**Ok so I know I've been slacking but I'm working on it. I'm also at the same time reading a lot of other people stories. And I'm working on another story because I want to, and I have an idea for it. But I can't really figure out what I had plan for this one. But thank you to everyone who stuck by this story. I was thinking of deleting it. I'm still not sure since I don't remember what I had plan for this anymore. But I'm going to still try. Thank you again and if anyone knows any good Inuyasha and Kagome stories that is M rated (yes I love the M rated stories 3) Please let me know. :D**_

_**Until Next Time. xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8 The Unexpected

_**Hello everyone who is still reading this story, I'm just going to make this author note short and simple. So I've been working on this chapter since I posted chapter 7 and I'm trying to see how I'm going to continue it It's been making me crazy, but I'm working on it. That and I have a rough idea, but not to sure. Sorry this took too long in being updated. I kept changing what was going to happen in this chapter. But enjoy. **_

"I don't know what to do." Kagome said speaking on the phone while folding clothes "Sango he just won't listen."

"Well that's what happens when any demon, full or half find their mates." Sango commented "Especially when their mates are being stubborn."

"But I'm not his mate!" Kagome said annoyed "And I'm not being stubborn."

Sango laugh through the phone making Kagome feel even more annoyed. "It doesn't mean anything if you believe that or not. It just means that it's going to be harder for you to get rid of him."

Arrgghh. You're not helping me here Sango." Kagome said placing the folded clothes in the basket, and picking it up to carry them up stairs.

"I'm sorry there nothing I can do." Sango said "But I can warn you that he's determine, and once he has his mind set. It's set. There's really nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah? Well all I have to do is put a restraining order on him." Kagome said simply, opening the door to her room and began placing clothes in her dresser. "Why didn't I think about that before?"

"Because it will kill your son." Sango commented "If what you told me earlier is true that means he's really connected with him. Plus do you really want to do that to him?"

"Well no. He hasn't done anything but annoyed me." Kagome agreed closing her dresser draw. "And Isamu would be really hurt if I do that. And it won't be fair for both of them. Damn"

"Plus you wouldn't be able to anyway. Inuyasha wouldn't allow that, and the neither would the court." Sango said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said confused. "Why wouldn't the court get involve?"

"Because the courts are not allowed to." Sango answered "No court would get between a demon and their mate. Unless the spouts mate feels threaten; which is a rare case, they won't get really involve."

"And why the hell not?" Kagome demanded getting annoyed with what she hearing.

'_Why in the hell wouldn't the court get involve? It's there fucking job to help those in needs. Well I don't really need help from the courts. But if I did then they better well fucking help me.'_

"Kagome I just told you why." Sango sighed "Because they would be coming in between a demon mate. And then they would have to face the demon fury. That is something the court doesn't want to deal with so they tend to stay out of it unless the mate is in danger of their spouts."

"Damn it Sango, you can't be serious!" Kagome shouted dropping her body on her bed closing her eyes at the slowly growing headache that was coming on. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Well there really noth-"

Sango voice was cut short when the phone was no longer in Kagome hands. Kagome looked up to see golden amber eyes staring at her.

"Inuyasha."

"There's nothing you can do." Inuyasha replied staring into her shock face, before talking into the phone. "Sango Kagome is going to have to call you later."

"Don't be to rough with her Inuyasha." Sango chuckled "Tell her to call me later."

"Yeah no problem." Inuyasha said hearing Sango laugh before hanging up and tossing the phone towards the top of the bed. Making it land on the pillows.

What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded glaring at him. "And how did you get in?"

"You know you won't be able to get rid of me." Inuyasha smirked ignoring her questions "So you should stop trying."

"Ha! Think what you will, you and I will never be."

"Hmm so does this mean that I can touch you in my head?" Inuyasha ask moving his body in front of her legs trapping her in between the bed and his body.

"Wait what?" Kagome said confused "Where did that come from?"

"Just asking." Inuyasha shrugged "If we can never be like you said then can I imagine touching you in my head?"

"You know you're really perverted." Kagome shook her head trying to get up off the bed. But Inuyasha body didn't budge from in front of her. "Excuse me."

"Hmm did you want me to move?" Inuyasha ask with a grin on his face.

"No I just want to lay here because it's fun." Kagome replied with sarcasm heavy in her tone.

"You do look delicious laying there."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said trying again to get up. "Move."

"Okay." Inuyasha said, pushing her legs open and laying between them.

"What are you doing? Move Inuyasha." Kagome said shoving Inuyasha hard on his chest.

"That's what I'm doing." Inuyasha said laying his body even more on her until he covered her whole body. And was bracing his arms on either side of her. "How's this?"

No you idiot. Get off me." Kagome glared at him pushing more at his chest so he can get the picture.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Inuyasha ask grinning the whole way.

"Then get off me."

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Relax." Inuyasha chuckled. "I just want to do something."

"Fine then do it and then get off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just hurry up and do whatever you're going to do and get the hell off."

"Okay." Inuyasha said leaning down so his face was an inch far from Kagome's.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked her eye's wide, as Inuyasha face kept getting close to her.

"Your about to see." Inuyasha whispered placing his lip on Kagome's kissing her slowly.

Kagome tried to move her head away from the kiss, but Inuyasha followed her head movements. Keeping his lips attached to hers. Kagome pushed at his chest trying tot move him away.

But he didn't budge at all. Getting slightly annoyed Kagome moved her hand towards his arm and pinched him hard. Inuyasha yelp from the pain he felt at his arm and pulled away.

"Damn it Kagome that hurts." Inuyasha whined sitting up a little to rub the pain away.

"Good I hope it does." Kagome replied staring up at him. "What in the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Giving you a kiss." Inuyasha replied staring down at her "What else would I be doing?"

"Keeping your damn lips to your self." Kagome glared "Now get off."

"Why we were just getting started." Inuyasha smirk laying his body back down on hers.

"Inuyasha don't you d-"

Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence, since Inuyasha pushed his lips on hers and shove his tongue in her open mouth. After a while of keeping his lips pressed against hers, Inuyasha was about to pull away from Kagome sweet lips when he felt her tongue shyly rub against his. Being gentle then he was earlier, Inuyasha rub in tongue against hers encouraging her to continue.

Inuyasha felt Kagome tongue respond to his, following his every little movement he did. Feeling her respond to him turn Inuyasha on even more. He then felt Kagome whine her arms around his neck pulling his head closer to her. Pulling her tongue back from against his own Inuyasha felt Kagome suck on his tongue.

The suction she was pulling on him made Inuyasha growl in her mouth with hunger. He grind himself in between her legs feeling her moan against his lips sucking his tongue harder.

Inuyasha pulled his tongue out of her mouth only so feel her own tongue pushing into his mouth. Groaning Inuyasha moved his hand towards her shirt, when he caught wind of another scent in the room. Yanking his mouth away from Kagome, Inuyasha turn is head to see Isamu sitting next to them.

"Uh.."

"What are you and mommy doing?" Isamu ask curious. "Can I get kisses like that to."

"Isamu!" Kagome shouted a blush coating her cheeks. "Um no you can't. And get off me Inuyasha."

Finally doing as she said Inuyasha removed his body from Kagome's backing up and off the bed. Fixing his shirt Inuyasha look at Kagome who was also fixing herself. While Isamu stared at both of them deciding to answer Isamu curious gaze Inuyasha called out to him.

"Those were special kisses, which you only have between mates." Inuyasha explain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted glaring at him. "Don't tell a 6 year old that!"

"What it's better he know soon." Inuyasha shrug. "Come Isamu lets go down stairs and wait for mommy to get ready."

"Why do I need to get ready for?" Kagome said kissing Isamu on his cheek before letting him run to Inuyasha arms.

Picking him up Inuyasha headed out the room shouting "Where going to my house to talk. So hurry up."

Shocked at what he demanded Kagome wasn't able to respond back. Signing to herself she fell back into the bed.

'_Just what am I getting myself into?'_

_**Hi again, ok so I wasn't able to get to everything I wanted to in this chapter. I'm sorry for that when I was writing it out it came to 6 pages hopefully its long. But in the next chapter it will be. And good news I have an idea as to what I'm going to do with this story. I realize there's a lot of things left out so I'm going to add those little details in. For example how old Isamu was. I'm going to start on Chapter 9 right away. And since I'm going to be busy this whole week and tomorrow, I decided to post this chapter. Happy 4th of July :D. **_


	9. Chapter 9 Isn't This Going To Fast?

Chapter 9 Isn't This Going To Fast?

Ok so I planned on posting chapter 8 before or on 4th of July but things didn't turn as plan. So I'm sorry for the late chapters so I'm giving you 2 chapters instead which includes chapter 9. Sorry about errors that may see. I was writing this on my IPod notes. Hopefully this chapter is long. And I'm going to be touching up on some points in this chapter. So it just might be long. Enjoy.

Inuyasha finished tying Isamu sneakers when Kagome finally came down in red dress that showed off her curves and black flats.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha snorted Picking Isamu up in his arms."

"Where are we going again?" Kagome ask ignoring his comment.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Inuyasha asked rolling his eyes.

"You only told me once." Kagome replied smartly

"Smart ass." Inuyasha growled as Isamu giggle at the two.

"Just try to make sure that I got this right." Kagome smirked lifting her eye brow.

"Well sense you want to be a brat about things." Inuyasha grunted pulling the baby bag of clothes onto his unoccupied shoulder. "Where going to my house so we can talk without you trying to avoid me."

"I still don't under stand why were going." Kagome said walking over to the stand that holds her keys and other things.

"I just told you women!" Inuyasha growled ignoring the giggle he heard from his arms. "Sheesh do you not know how to listen well."

"I can listen just perfectly actually." Kagome snorted grabbing her house and car keys.

"Good. Then listen to this. Leave your car keys, you won't be needing them." Inuyasha said walking pass Kagome to the front door.

"What!" Kagome shouted eyes wide shocked by the demanded.

"You must be deaf." Inuyasha snorted opening the door. "You won't need your keys because we will be taking my car."

Shaking her head Kagome dropped her car keys and followed Inuyasha out the house and locked the door.

'What am I doing? Why am I just doing as he says?'

Kagome sighed shaking her head walking over to his slick sliver car. But as she really took in the car that he had she was beyond shock, that she didn't even realize that Inuyasha had just open his door to his car. Mouth gap open Kagome eyes travel around the slick powerful car, couldn't believe that she was about to get into it. The car model was amazing with a sheet cover of silver, which could had rival the moons. It has tires that had been developed to balance the full-bore track performance. This was amazing in the rainy conditions. It was an incredible car that ever had the chance to be made.

"Are you coming?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuyasha just finished strapping a giggling Isamu in the car seat. Only to turn around to see that Kagome was in a daze, eyes wide looking over his car in shock. Looking at his car he wonder what could be wrong now. He knew how to drive his car. He's a pro at driving.

"Oh my god." Kagome whispered "Do you even know what kind of car you have?"

"I would think I know since I'm the one who brought the car." Inuyasha replied going over to the passenger side of the car, and opening the door. "Come on Kagome."

"No you just don't understand." Kagome said shaking her head, not moving from her spot.

"No I think I do. This car is a Lexus LFa, with the body shell being 220 pounds lighter than a all-aluminum structure. And its placement of components helps lower the vehicle's center of gravity to just 17.7 inches. It also creates a dynamically ideal 48:52 front rear weight distribution. It also has Carbon Ceramic Material Brake Discs." Inuyasha informed her grinning when Kagome look even more excited with his knowledge. "It also has a Front Engine/V10, with a Rear-Wheel Drive. And if that doesn't get you excited it has a Horse Power of 552 and mph of 3.6 seconds. Now are you coming with us or are we leaving without you?"

"Hurry up mommy or we go without you." Isamu called out from his open car door.

"Yeah Kagome." Inuyasha mocked. "Were going to leave without you."

"No you won't I coming." Kagome said stomping over to the car, glaring at Inuyasha while climbing into the car.

Once her body enters the car Kagome had a new perspective of how the car looked and felt. She rubbed her hand down the seat she was currently sitting on. Allowing her hand to take in the texture, and how tough and sturdy it was.

'_Oh my god. This is a 12 Semi-Aniline leather trim. I'm sitting in a 12 Semi-Aniline leather trim!'_

Getting completely lost within the car. Kagome nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise when she felt the car door shut. The noise of the door hitting the car had Kagome heart racing and yanking her out of her daze. Glaring at him she buckled her seat belt, before she heard the door behind her closing too.

Kagome shook her head thinking that should had been the first thing he done, before shutting her door.

"Okay." Inuyasha said getting into the car shutting his door behind him. "Let's get moving shall we?"

"Duh." Kagome said rolling her eyes "Were waiting for you to drive Mr. Smart one."

"Actually we were waiting for you." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Weren't we Isamu?"

"Yup." Isamu grinned "You were taking forever mommy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Kagome waved off. "But now Inuyasha is taking to long. So if he wants mommy and you to go with him to his house. He's going to have to quicken his pace."

"Yes Ma'am." Inuyasha Saluted. Then turn the engine on to start the car up. "And we are ready to take off. Ladies and gentlemen's please keep your arms and legs in your seat at all times. And be nice to the driver, while the car is on the move to our destination."

Inuyasha said in his best pilot voice. Then glance over at Kagome, who was currently rolling her eyes trying not to laugh. Then at Isamu who was giggling in the back while the car slowly pulled away from the curb.

Inuyasha Grin glad that Isamu was having a good time and laughing. Especially after yesterday problem with Jun. He wanted Isamu to have fun and to try and forget about what happen yesterday.

"So Kagome I was wondering why did you name Isamu, Isamu?" Inuyasha asked while turning his head slightly to caught a glance at her.

"Easy and simple it's because he is my courage." Kagome said playing with a string of her hair.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha said turning the wheel slightly to the left to pull into the up coming traffic to the downtown area.

"I don't know how simpler to put it." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Well then try for my sake. Since you promise me that you would explain why you name him that." Inuyasha grinned knowing she was giving him a scowl. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Fine. When Isamu father; Ryo and I got a divorce, I was pregnant with Isamu, and of course he knew that. This was a very hard time for me since I loved Ryo with all my heart. When I told the judge that I want to at least have Ryo see his own son. Ryo harshly decline." Kagome sighed remembering the day and the pain as if it just happened yesterday.

"I had a hard time trying to process it and get through it while I was pregnant with Isamu. I was deeply in love with him and at the time he was my entire world. Or at least I thought he was." Kagome glance out the window watching the cars go by as the sat a red light. "But once I went to the doctors to get my check up and I saw the sonogram of Isamu, I knew that he was my life. When I had him in my arms after giving birth to him, I knew that I had to do everything in my power, and then some to make sure that nothing or anyone will take my baby away. Isamu is my courage that I didn't have in my marriage. He is the reason why I was able to get to where I am today. That's why I named his Isamu."

"Mommy I love you." Isamu shouted from the back seat.

"And Mommy Love's you back sweetie." Kagome smile reaching back ruffling his hair, then glance at Inuyasha as he proceed to drive. "Now do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha glance at her before taking a right turn. "Ryo is a stupid man to give you and Isamu up. He doesn't know what he is missing out on. I would loved to have been their when Isamu was born."

Isamu grinned at Inuyasha when Inuyasha glance up at the rear mirror to smile at him. "Hey what are we going to do at your house?'

"Well were going to have fun of course. I have a toy room." Inuyasha shrugged. "So when my niece and nephew come over to play. I even have a game room that has board games and game systems."

"Really?" Isamu squeal. "You have a toy room? I want to play in your toy room. Is it big? Are there a lot of toys? Can your nep-ew come over to play to? Can he? Can he?"

"Isamu." Kagome laugh "Calm down."

"It's okay Kagome." Inuyasha laugh glancing back at Isamu while also keeping an eye on the road. "Yes I really do have a toy room. It's huge. And you can play in the toy room, as well as my nephew, when I find out if he can come over. But that also means that my niece will have to come to. Can you play with both of them?"

"Yes I can." Isamu shouted making Kagome laugh again and earning a ruffle of his hair from Inuyasha.

"Okay well were almost to my house. Were about 15 minutes away." Inuyasha smiled bring his full focus back on the road.

"Yay I can't wait to get there." Isamu shouted from the back jumping up and down in his car seat. More than excited to get to Inuyasha's house, so he can play with all the toys he has.

"Maybe you should call whoever you need to call now." Kagome said turning her head to look at Inuyasha. "That way when we get there Isamu can already have someone to play with."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha ask quickly glancing over to Kagome. "Are you ready to meet my family?"

"I didn't say I had to meet your whole family." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "I just the ones that your going to call to bring the kids over."

"Okay." Inuyasha said grabbing his phone turning on the blue tooth, in his ear. Waiting for someone to pick up Inuyasha grab Kagome hand and twine their fingers together, when he heard a female voice answer.

"Hey Rin….. I'm good…. Yeah so I was wondering what are you and the family up to today. ….. Good. Do you mind if you drop your two munch skins over at my place today? Yeah I'm bringing Kagome and Isamu over and I wanted Isamu to play with them…." Inuyasha said into the ear piece and kissing Kagome hand before replying "I know….. Yeah I'm about 2 minutes from the house….. Okay so I'll see you in 5 minutes… Okay Love you to bye."

"So she will meet us in 5 minutes I'm guessing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled his car up in front of a huge house.

"Yeah she said 5 minutes. But knowing Rin it would probably be 3 minutes. God know she should have a driver license. She drives like a manic." Inuyasha shook his head letting go of Kagome hand to open his door. "Okay everyone out where here."

Kagome climb out her side of the car to open Isamu door and unbuckle him and help him out. Once she got him out he ran around to the other side of the car where Inuyasha was waiting at the front door of his house. Running straight to him Inuyasha bent down and caught him into his arms. Standing up he felt Kagome come up beside him with the baby bag on her shoulders.

"So this is where you live at?" Kagome said looking around the front yard. "In this big house?"

"Yeah. In side is a lot more bigger then you can imagine." Inuyasha grinned opening the door and walking inside. Then shutting the door behind them. "Welcome to my home."

"Wow." Isamu whispered impressed with how large and wide everything was.

"Master Inuyasha, you made it home." Said a butler rushing forward with a smile on his face. "And who might these delightful guess might be?"

"My mate and pup." Inuyasha said winking at Isamu and grinning at Kagome, as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually his guest." Kagome said with a shove at Inuyasha then reach a hand out to shake the butler hand. "My name is Kagome and the dummy over there that's holding my son, is my son Isamu."

"It's nice to meet you." The butler chuckled.

"Rin is supposed to be here in five minutes." Inuyasha told the butler before his ear twitch. "Correct me. She's here now."

"What?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a confused look on her face, Inuyasha shocked his head. There was a loud bang behind them, making Kagome jump then you heard a loud shout of someone shouting Inuyasha name before a small body slammed into his back leg.

"What had I told you about jumping on my back leg like that, Satoru?" Inuyasha scorn the little boy.

Kagome step to the side so she can get a better look at the little boy that came running into the house. He was wearing a black shirt that look like it had a picture of a red dragon on it. And black and blue shorts, whatever happen to his shoes was a question that Kagome would have to find the answer to later. Satoru was a cute little boy with the most beautiful; and if not glossy silver hair Kagome ever seen. And when Satoru finally gotten around to lift his head up to show all of his face, he had the most striking amber eyes, like Inuyasha's but his head a childish twinkle in them.

"I know but I miss you." Satoru said cheekily squeezing Inuyasha leg in him tiny grip. Then look closer to what he was holding in his arms. "Who is that?"

"Satoru this is Isamu." Inuyasha introduced turning his body so Satoru can see Isamu better. "Isamu this is my nine year old nephew Satoru."

Isamu squirm in his arms wanting to be put down so he can see the boy a lot better. Which Inuyasha complied and place the little boy next to Satoru. The three adults watch as both boys check each other out. Circling around each other, measuring one another out, for signs of how rough they would be able to play with each other. Once each other had their feel they both grinned at each other.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm nine how old are you?" Satoru ask putting his hand out for Isamu to shake.

"I'm six years old." Isamu smiled shaking Satoru hand "Oh and it's nice to meet you to."

Letting go of Satoru hand Isamu walked over to his mother taking her hand and pulling her closer to Satoru.

"This is my mommy." Isamu said with a grinned "We came over because Inuyasha said that we could play over here today. Isn't my mommy pretty?"

"Yes she is." Satoru agree walking closer to the two and shaking Kagome out stretch hand. "Hi."

"Hello Satoru." Kagome smiled down at the cute little boy. "It's nice to meet you."

"Satoru where is Rin?" Inuyasha asked looking back at the front door, which was left wide open. "Is she still in the car?"

"Yeah." Satoru said scratching his head. "She was just pulling out Ryoko when I ran straight over here."

"You didn't help her with anything?" Inuyasha ask with his eye brow raise. "What would your dad say about you not helping your mom?"

Satoru winced. "Hopefully he won't find out."

"I'm sure he won't. Were kids so your daddy probably won't' find out if we keep it a secret." Isamu piped in trying to help his new friend feel better.

"Don't count on that." Inuyasha said shaking his head and placing his full attention on the two boys. "Sesshomaru is always one to find out any and everything."

"But you will help us in him not finding out right Inuyasha?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah won't you uncle." Satoru added hoping that his uncle will help.

"Well…." Inuyasha said scratching his head

"Please." Both boys plead with him

Kagome giggled at Satoru finding his charm cute as can be. She was paying so much attention to how much Inuyasha interacted with the boys, that she didn't notice a small baby form stumbling over to her legs. Jumping from the contact of another body holding onto her leg, Kagome looked down to see a beautiful baby with hazel brown eyes looking up at her. She was wearing a black and orange long sleeve shirt and a black skirt. With black socks and shoes. With her long silver and black hair in a high ponytail.

"Oh my," Kagome gosh bending down to pick up the little girl aren't you just the cutest little baby."

Inuyasha glance over to Kagome hearing here gasp he saw that she was holding Satoru little sister Ryoko. "Oh. Hi, Ryoko."

Ryoko turn her head towards Inuyasha hearing his voice and squeal waving her hand to say hi. "Uncle."

"So I'm guessing this little adorable bundle of joy is Satoru's little sister?" Kagome ask nuzzling the baby cheek, who in return hug her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah. And Rin should be not too far behind." Inuyasha said walking around the boys to place a kiss on his niece cheek.

"Yes I was right behind her." A women voice shouted behind the three. "It would have been nice if you would keep your comment about me to yourself Inuyasha."

"And maybe you should slow down when you're driving Rin." Inuyasha snorted when the tiny women came closer to the two. Dropping two baby bags on the ground beside their feet.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rin rolled her eyes grinning at her brother in law, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Hello…. Oh my god. It's Kagome."

"Yes it's Kagome." Inuyasha said kicking the bags to the side so no one can trip over it. "Who else would it be?"

"Oh shut it." Rin waved Inuyasha off before focusing on the women who was holding her child, and giving her a hug, before pulling back to really looks at her. "Oh my god Kagome I haven't seen or heard from you since the wedding."

"Um. Hello." Kagome smiled at the women, slightly confused that everyone seems to know her. But she didn't remember any of them. "I'm sorry I don't really recall you."

"Wait, what?" Rin said confused glancing from her to Inuyasha, then back to her. "You don't remember me at all? Not even the things we done together?"

"No. I'm sorry." Kagome said with a shake of her head. Then lifted the baby higher in her arms. "I only remember so much about the wedding. But I don't remember you or Inuyasha being there."

"No way. You don't remember Inuyasha being at the wedding?" Rin said shock by this information. "How don't you remember him, you and him was stuck together during most of the wedding."

"Rin cut it out." Inuyasha scolded her. "She doesn't remember, so just leave it be."

"No I won't just leave it be." Rin turn around sharply at Inuyasha scowling at him. "I'm tired of you and Sesshy trying to tell me what to do. If I want to ask questions then I'll ask."

"And you were hoping Ryoko would be just like her." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who was giggling at Inuyasha being chewed out. "I think were find with just one Rin thank you very much."

"Mommy. Mommy." Satoru shouted running up between the adults tagging Isamu with him. "This is Isamu. Kagome is his mommy."

"Hello." Isamu said smiling at the pretty women who was his new friend's mom. "You're as pretty as my mommy."

"Thank you." Rin said squatting down to his level. "And it's very nice to meet you to."

Isamu smile turn into a grin and he surprised the adults by wrapping his small arms around Rin and place his face into her neck and hugged her. Smiling herself Rin squeezed the little boy back, making him giggle.

"You smell really nice." Isamu said once pulling away. "And there's another scent there."

"Yes that's my mate. Satoru daddy. His scent is there along with mine." Rin said smiling at how quick the pup was in catching scents.

"Oh. I understand." Isamu nodded. "It's like mommy and Inuyasha."

"Um. Not really swe-"Kagome started but was cut off when Inuyasha said it was exactly like that. Which earn a glare his way from Kagome.

Rin who was watching the exchange smirked and stood up straight. "Are you two boys going to go play in the playing room?"

"Yeah." They both said at the same time.

"Okay, you two go off in play. Where going to have adult talk for a little bit, before I go off to meet up with your father." Rin said smiling.

"You know mommy father doesn't like you driving too fast, so be careful. You don't want to be on time out again." Satoru said with a shake of his finger. "So please drive safe and at a normal pace."

"Yes I hear you Satoru. I will make sure I drive at a reasonable pace." Rin said elbowing Inuyasha in his stomach to stop him from laughing, from what her son had exposed. Getting a satisfying grunt from him, Rin bent down and gave each boy a kiss on their cheek. Then watch the run off to go play. "From the mouth of babies. Man that boy reminds me to much of Sesshy. And you not a word!"

"He actually went through with his word and put you on time out." Inuyasha laugh again. Moving farther away from Rin when she looked like she was going to hit him again. "What did you do to actually make him do that?"

"Wait who are we talking about?" Kagome ask confused as she followed Rin, who began to walk away. She followed her into the living room and sat down next to her while Inuyasha follow not long after, still laughing, but carrying the two bags. Dropping them by the he sat chair in while the three females sat on the couch.

"Where talking about my older brother Sesshomaru, Rin's mate." Inuyasha chuckled "So what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Rin said throwing up her hands, but when Inuyasha gave her a look she looked away. "I might have crashed his favorite car that he called baby. And I might have crashed it into another car because I decided to race it against the cat demons. And Sesshomaru might've gotten really angry at me because of that, and put me on time out.

And wouldn't allow me to have chocolate for three months! He went too far."

"So he was mad because you messed up his car?" Kagome asked confused setting Ryoko in the couch and watch her crawl over to her mother.

"No not really." Rin said picking up her daughter and giving her a kiss on her lap. "More like I ended up stuck in the car. And Sesshomaru had to rip it apart literality to get me out. And I might have stop breathing for a second and lost a little blood. That Sesshomaru had to force me to swallow his."

"Oh my god. You could have died." Kagome said shocked looking at Rin like she was out of her loving mind.

"But I didn't. He just went too far with the chocolate. I wasn't allowed to eat it. Smell it. Or see it. Like come on. He went way too far for something so small." Rin shouted pleading her case. "He made sure the house had no chocolate in anyway. My husband can be a true dictator."

"Rin you nearly died I can see why he would go to such length." Kagome said with a shake of her head. "If I was him I would never allow you to drive a car again."

"Oh please. That will never stop me." Rin said with a wave of her hand before she turns and yelled at Inuyasha who was cracking up now. "SHUT UP!"

"Inuyasha how can you think this is funny?" Kagome scolded "She could have died.

"I'm not laughing because of that." Inuyasha said still chuckling. "I'm laughing because Sesshomaru actually went through with what he said this time. Usually when it comes to Rin, She usually just gets away with things. You must have really pissed him off this time Rin."

Rin scowled at him before deciding to change the subject. "So Kagome you don't remember Sesshomaru at all?"

"I'm sorry. I don't" Kagome said with a shake of her head. "I only remember so much. But I don't remember Inuyasha, you or Sesshomaru ever being there. I only know that this is the first time I'm meeting you."

"Oh wow. You don't remember what we did at the wedding? Or how much trouble Sango, You and I caused?" Rin asked and received the same answer; no. "No way. Do you at least remember how we made you and Inuyasha dancing on the floor, and your dick of a date got mad. Or when we made you and Inuyasha kiss and it ended up with you guys making out against the wall?"

"RIN!" Inuyasha glared at her.

"What?" Rin ask smiling at him.

"Um no." Kagome said blushing from the image of Inuyasha muscular body holding her against a wall. The two getting frisky, like to horny teenagers going at it.

Rin giggled at Kagome thinking how this young woman can not remember all the fun they head on that one day. Looking at her watch on her right wrist and seeing that her husband will be getting out in a few minutes made Rin jump up.

"Shoot. Got to go." Rin said placing her daughter back into Kagome arms and giving Ryoko a kiss. Then giving both of them hugs. "I'm going to go meet Sesshomaru at work, so you should remind her about the wedding."

Rin said rushing for the door, as Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ryoko followed behind her. Turning around quickly Rin gave Inuyasha a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "I should be back later with Sesshy. So have fun watching them. And you better remember to tell her everything."

"Yes Rin. I heard you." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes, putting his arm around Kagome waist and tugging her to his side. "Be careful driving."

"I will." Rin said opening the door to race out. But stop half way. "Oh and another thing. If you call Sesshomaru and tell him I'm on my way I'll make your life even more miserable then it is now. You don't want to cross me again Inuyasha. This time it won't be Izayoi on your ass."

Inuyasha shuttered and pulled Kagome body in front of his. "Yeah, Yeah I hear you. No need for you to threaten me."

"Just making sure." Rin said smirking. "Bye."

Once the door was shut, Inuyasha waited a few minutes before he heard the car speeding out of the drive way.

"I should warn him that his wife is driving crazy again. But hell he mated with her. And she just threaten me." Inuyasha said with a shrug before looking down at the two people in front of him. "Your mommy mean."

This made Kagome and Ryoko laugh at him. Smiling they all walked back into the living room.

_**Yay finally!**_

_**I updated. Lol sorry that it took so long. Been reading other people stories again and ended up forgetting to update. That and having personal problems. Between watching anime, reading fan fiction & manga, and figuring about what to do about how I'm going to go with this story. It's hard work trying to finish this chapter. **_

_**But now I have a plan. So I'm good. That and I have another Idea for another story. I already had 3 chapters for the other story but I lost my notebook that also carried chapter 10 draft version for this story. Arrrgggghhhh my niece whose 2 years old had it last and now I can't find it. But I should have that up soon. :D **_

_**Thank you for those who waited for me to update on chapter 8 and 9.**_

_**And for those who wrote to me personality asking and sometimes demanding me to update. :D**_

_**See you next chapter. **_

_**Kagome1314**_


	10. Chapter 10: That Faithful Day (Part 1)

**Chapter 10: That faithful Day (Part 1)**

_**Hey I'm updating pretty quickly this time. =) Well here's chapter 10; I wanted to get this up as a Happy Halloween gift. Because I'm going trick or treating later on today with my friends and family. Though I'm too old, I don't care and I even dress up. This time I'm going to be Alice. Though it's not what I planned to dress up in but hey it's a costume so it's fine. Since I wanted to post this chapter as Halloween gift it may be on the short side. But this was supposed to be the flash back but I'm going to have to make it a two part scene since I don't have enough time. Sorry about spelling that you may or may not see in this chapter. Enjoy.**_

"So, are you going to let your brother know that his wife is on her way to his job?" Kagome teased allowing Ryoko to stand on her lap. "Or are you to scared of little old Rin?"

"I'm not afraid of Rin." Inuyasha snorted. "Sesshomaru will make sure she gets in his car. And hopefully will make sure she won't drive for a while."

"Your mommy is an amazing person." Kagome giggled nuzzling Ryoko cheek whispering to the little adorable baby. "She not only got your daddy wrapped around her finger, she even got your stubborn uncle too."

Ryoko jumped up and down in her lap clapping her little hands together giggling along with Kagome. While Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the nonsense that Kagome was sprouting.

"And you're going to be just like mommy, no matter what he says right?" Kagome ask squeezing her making Ryoko squeal in excitement. "You're going to be a beautiful baby girl and give them more hell than they can imagine."

"The hell she will." Inuyasha scowled, glaring at her who in return grinned back at him. "Bad enough we have to deal with Satoru and his mischievous ways. But to have to deal with another Rin on our hands will be like having our own little; personal baby satin on our hands. We already have a satin, we don't need a satin heir."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha speech, and focus her attention back on the bundle of joy in her lap. Ryoko was giggling and cooing at her uncle stricken face, enjoying his expression of horror. She didn't quite understand what was happening but clearly she was enjoying the face expression Inuyasha was spouting.

"Your uncle is a big baby." Kagome whispered to the amused little baby. Ignoring Inuyasha snarled towards her way, she asked him a question. "So explain to me what happen between me and Rin."

"You two were terrible together." Inuyasha sigh rubbing his eyes. "It was like you two were looking for trouble. We thought that you and Sango were bad but having all three of you in one place was just damn foolish of us. But who would have thought that something so bad would happen like that. Especially at a wedding; who would have done that at a wedding?"

This caught Kagome attention real quick. She got up from the love seat that she was sitting in with Ryoko, and sat beside Inuyasha.

"Now you got me curious." Kagome confessed wanting to know the details. "What happen? It couldn't have been that bad since it was Sango's wedding."

"Oh but that's just it." Inuyasha shook his head, wrapping his arm around her waist; pulling Kagome closer to him, and ruffling Ryoko's hair. "It was extremely bad, and Sango was in on it so it made it worse. So worse that Sesshomaru was so angry for words."

"Oh then it couldn't have been that horrible." Kagome shrugged watching Ryoko grab onto her uncle locks and started to play with Inuyasha's hair.

Inuyasha chuckled. "No I said it was terrible, have you ever seen Miroku get so pissed? Or better yet have you ever seen Miroku flipped out on Sango once?"

"No Way." Kagome wide eye; shook her head, couldn't believe what he was saying. "Miroku get mad at Sango? No way not Miroku, he never once raised his voice at Sango. Now you got to tell me what happen."

"I can do better than that I can show you." Inuyasha said picking up his niece and calling for one of the maids.

Hearing shuffling Kagome looked up to see a cute brunette rush into the room with a smile on her face. "Please tell me you called me in here to take little Ryoko from you?"

"Yes I actually did." Inuyasha smiled reaching for Kagome hand to make Kagome stand up along with him. Holding his niece higher up on his arms he face back towards the maid. "Nina I know your proabably busy but I remember you getting upset when I let Sakura watch her last time."

"No. No. I'm not busy." The maid name Nina waved her hand in front of her. "And yes I was very upset. Sakura kept boosting in my face how she got to play with her and watch her. This is why I told you I don't want a day off. Next time you will learn to listen to me. And she no longer allowed to watch my babies."

"Yes I understand." Inuyasha chuckled giving his niece a kiss before handing her over to Nina who gosh and squeal to have her. Ryoko recognizing Nina gave her a tight hug and cried out her name in excitement.

"I mean it Inuyasha. Don't make the mistake of giving out my babies to any other maids or we will have problems and I will make sure you have a serving of broccoli in your ramen." Watching him make a 'yuck' face made Nina smile.

"Yes I said I understand." Inuyasha pouted "You didn't have to go that far. Shessh why is all the females I know mean to me?"

"Because like the dummy you are, you're going to do the opposite of what I said." Nina winked at Kagome who giggled. "Is that little boy yours?"

"Yes." Kagome said walking over to shake her hand. "My name is Kagome."

"Nina." Nina grinned shaking her hand back. "He's adorable. I have a feeling it's about to be extremely fun soon."

"I hope so." Kagome grinned as well.

Nodding at both of them Nina turn back to her treasure in her arms. "Come on sweet lets go see if your show is on t.v, and check on you're the other two little busy bodies."

Watching them leave Inuyasha grab Kagome hand and pulled her out of the room to the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked following Inuyasha as he pulled her down the long hall to the stairs.

Not saying a word Inuyasha pulled her behind him, tugging her up the stairs. Once they reach the landing, he tugged her pass a bunch of rooms leading her to a room that looks like the master bed room. Opening the oak door Inuyasha pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. Not giving her enough time to look around he pulled her to the huge king size bed pushing her lightly to sit towards the head board. Once he seated her at the head of the bed with the pillows stack comfortably behind her he climb on the right side of the bed beside her. Turning his body towards her, he watches Kagome look at him weirdly and confused.

"What?" He asked stroking her cheek placing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Um… You brought me all the way to your room, for what?" She asked thoroughly confused but enjoying his touch, which freaked her out since she was so against him.

"I told you. I can show you what happen." He said kissing her the cheek he just caress.

"How?" She asks still confused. "Is this some kind of magic that you have? Or are we going to watch a video of the wedding?"

"Even better you're going to experience everything that happened at the wedding." Inuyasha responded staring straight into her eye. "It's not really magic but all mates can do it. It's what mates do it they want to know how things went down. It's really easy and painless."

"Whoa wait." Kagome said scooting as far back as Inuyasha would allow her since he wrapped both of his arms around her, preventing her to go anywhere. "Explain this better to me. Are you trying to tell me where going to have a time travel of some sort?"

"Well. Yes kind of." Inuyasha said.

"Explain,"

"Fine. When a demon mate finds their mates they are able to see each other pass events. As long as both parties allow it they are able to experience everything. Their memories of that day are played out as if you were the one actually there. The only bad part about this is that once the past is set, you can't change it. Your just be in the body experiencing everyone emotion and movement. You just can't do anything to change or move yourself." Inuyasha explain pulling her between his legs so that she was kneeling between his legs, but pressed up against his chest. Lifting her chin to bring her face up toward his he continues. "It's kind of like when people say 'I wish I can turn back time and change this and that. But with this you can turn back your time, and experience everything. But you just can't change anything, it won't let you do anything but experience it."

"Oh. So doing this would help me remember what happen that day?" Kagome ask looking form his mouth licking her lips, and shooting her gaze quickly back towards his now hazel lust eyes.

"Yes. I don't know why you can't remember anything but hopefully we can find out what happen that day." Inuyasha groaned leaning his head down and glazing his lips across hers. "Are you ready?"

"How does this work?" Kagome lean up and brush her lips against his once, twice, three times. Before pulling back and placing her hands on his chest filling the heat radiation off him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just close your eyes and it will happen." Inuyasha said placing a kiss on her plump lips; closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. "Ready?"

Doing the same Kagome close hers eyes and felt Inuyasha tighten his arms around her. "Ready."

_**And that's the end of Chapter 10. I hoped you enjoyed it because the next chapter is the Flash back itself. I already started working on it. And if I didn't have to leave at the moment it would be posted along with this chapter. But happy Halloween everyone. Again I'm sorry it's somewhat short, but when I type it out it came to 5 pages. But Chapter 11 should be better. :D Until then I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have any fan fictions you would like to recommend please let me know. I rather Inuyasha x Kagome and M rated. :D Yes if you checked out my fav stories I love Inu x Kag fics the most. I also always leave a review. :D **_

_**But thank you for all your support. See you in the next chapter. Oh and I'm writing another fic. I have to start typing it again since I deleted everything on my iPod by accident. **_

_**Until then.**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Kagome1314.**_


	11. Chapter 11: That Faithful Day ( Part 2 )

**Chapter 11: That Faithful (Day part 2)**

***~* MUST READ PLEASE *~***

**Hey :D I hope everyone weekend went well, because mine didn't I'm kind of on the sick side, along with my niece, nephew. (They got me sick.) But just a little heads up most of this chapter will be through Inuyasha view, since most of the story anyway is kind of on Kagome side of the view. This should be a new change. There will be a Kagome side, in this chapter…. Well somewhat of her side of the view but mostly Inuyasha's. There will be people that were in Inuyasha's movies. I will be describing them out so you can have an Idea of who I'm talking about. At the end I'll make sure to name off the movie and the character that I was using.**

**THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME LEMONS IN THIS STORY. Just giving you head's up. This Chapter should be on the long side, since I drafted it out since I posted up chapter 10. I change a lot and reread my work. So hopefully it's longer and has fewer mistakes. There would be a lot of craziness that even I would've flip if this happen at my wedding. Lol.**

**But please Enjoy.**

"I still can't believe this is happening." A deep tone voice grumbled. "I can't believe Sango is actually gonna married you, Miroku."

"Now, now. What is that supposed to mean Inuyasha?" The Man name Miroku asked, turning away from the mirror and glancing at his best friend/ best man. "I'm handsome enough for my soon-to-be wife."

His best friend was dressed in a white button down shirt, with black slacks and shiny black shoes to go with his outfit. His long hair silver, white hair was put up in a hair pony tail but did nothing to hide his dog ears on top of his head. His black tie lay around his neck untied and his black blazer was hanging up on the closet door hanger that Inuyasha was currently leaning on. Ignoring his friend briefly so he can continue to get himself ready for his wedding Miroku looked himself over. Just like his best friend he wasn't fully dressed. But instead of a black blazer, pants, and shoes, Miroku was sporting all white for this wonderful day. His dark brown shoulder length hair was slicked back giving him an even sexier look, one that hopefully would want Sango to skip the reception and go straight into the honey moon. But Miroku knew he wouldn't be just that lucky and wasn't going to push his luck today. Turning his sight back to the mirror he focused on fixing his tie, so he can get the show on the road.

"Barely." Inuyasha snorted "And that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Miroku asked, pulling on side of the cloth over the other so he can make a knot. "And you better finished getting dress of were going to be late."

"It's not my wedding or anything so I don't need to rush." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha." Miroku sighed finally finishing his tie and turning his full attention on his pouting best friend. "You know we have to be there first, and I want everything to go as plan. So don't give me a hard time and act like a brat right now."

"I'm not acting like a brat!" Inuyasha stomped his feet, then rolled his eyes at his behavior when Miroku raise an eye brow. "ANYWAY, I was saying that it doesn't matter if we get there a little late, because females always and I do mean always take longer than there supposed to."

"But..."

"AND." Inuyasha cut him off "I can't believe that you're settling down, and with Sango at most. I'm just surprised but happy for you that she decided to be with you after all of that craziness that was going down."

"Yeah. You and me both." Miroku sighed, as he and Inuyasha thought back over the days when they were against anything too serious, and were hopping from women to women. Although they had relationships, they never last because the females never stayed that interesting, or they were caught the female cheating. Not that they cared if they did, since they never took them too serious. But Sango was different. "Hey remember that chick from Dachi's party? The one that wanted to have sex with both of us?"

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha chuckled remembering the day, when a fiery red heard mange to drug both of them. "Remember how she got us to be in the same room laying on the bed."

"Yeah she thought that we would fuck her at once. Man I never done that with you and that sure as hell wasn't going to be the day I began to either." Miroku chuckled along with him. "How did she get us anyway?"

"I don't know but that was a hell of a close call. She was trying to get us without any rubber." Inuyasha shook his head still couldn't believe females that did things like that. That was the last and final day that he accepted a open drink from someone at a party, that wasn't his close friends. "Awe man do you remember when Sango busted in the door?"

Miroku nodded his head, as he and Inuyasha recalled that day, when the woman they had no idea who she was or what her name was for that matter striped in front of them. Then attempted to slowly proceed over to the bed they were lying on. Her goals seem simple; seduce the two so that she may have her dirty way with them. But what she didn't count on was Sango busting through the door like she was the police. All they remember is Sango yelling, then some hitting; a knocked out female on the ground and Sango making them walk down the stair so she can drive them to the hospital to make sure everything was ok with them.

They both shuddered when they remembered how the female looked after Sango was done with her. But they really remembered how the two of them felt when they left the party; embarrassed and ashamed. Like they just got caught by their mom going to a party they weren't supposed to.

"Yeah that's a day I will never forget." Miroku said

"Here thee." Inuyasha agreed. "But back to your wedding. I'm happy for you guys and I can't wait until Sango tries to control Miroku Jr"

"HEY!" Miroku protested chuckling. "My son isn't going to be as bad as me."

Inuyasha rose one of his eye brows "Who you trying to lie to?"

Miroku laughed "At least he would be better than me. I mean not only would he have a part of me, he would also have a part of Sango. So he should be good."

"Yes he should since Sango will be keeping him in place. Since he does have her as a mother your son will differently have a big influence in his life about how to NOT act like daddy." Inuyasha smirked chuckling while Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man. Let's finish getting ready so we can get this wedding over with." Miroku smirked himself. "I'm ready for my honey moon."

Inuyasha shook his head, grabbing his tie to make himself somewhat ready to go "Always got your head in the gutter."

"Or in my lovely soon to be wife." Miroku grinned, gaining a laugh from Inuyasha.

"Perv."

"Are you two miserable excuse of a male done yet?" A deep masculine voice boom from behind the two. "Or are you two princesses not ready as usual?"

Both male whipped around facing the man who surprise the two of them. Leaning against the now open room door was a muscular dog demon; with two red strikes on both his cheeks, a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, and striking gold amber eyes. His long sliver, white hair was also pulled up in a high pony tail. He, just like Inuyasha was wearing black slacks, shoes, and blazer with a white button down shirt. But unlike both of them he was fully dressed with his tie neatly in place, and he was sporting a silver watch.

"Where you just going to wait until the bride get there first?" He asked glancing at his watch then placing his amber glaze back on the two. "Or were you waiting to be escorted down like the little princesses you are?"

"Cut the shit Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled. "There are no princesses here. We were just talking."

"Oh. Well excuse me for rushing the old into pepping there step before the wedding continues without the main guest." Sesshomaru grinned taunting his younger brother. "Would you like me to get a wheel chair to help you along?"

"Bastard." Inuyasha snarled, at Sesshomaru taunts.

"Alright you two that's enough." Miroku said stopping the two brothers from getting into it again. "We were discussion how Sango is marrying me, and how truly happy she's going to be."

Both brother's look at Miroku and then looked at each other laughing there asses off, Miroku being offend, rolled his eyes and grab his blazer to shrug it on.

"Miroku who are you trying to lie to?" Sesshomaru chuckled leaning over trying to catch his breath. "You should be happy that Sango is even marrying you."

"I know I was just telling him how I couldn't believe that Sango was marrying him." Inuyasha laughed whipping his eyes.

"Ha ha ha, just keep on laughing it up boys." Miroku shrugged looking himself over. "This is my wedding day so I'm going to enjoy myself."

"We're not telling you not to." Sesshomaru said straighten up. "Enjoy her and treat her right. Females like her only come once in a blue moon."

"I know." Miroku said stroking the earring above his first earring, on his left ear. It was a purple stud, which Sango had given him as a gift. Even though he was sporting two small gold hoops in both of his ears, this one meant a lot more. "As you demons say, you only mate once."

"You're not much of a demon."

"But the meaning means the same to me."

"Okay enough chit chat." Inuyasha grinned "We should hurry up because I'm hungry."

Leaving the room joking and laughing they walked to the hall that was holding the wedding. Getting closer they lowered their voices, and walked down the aisle. On both sides were Sango and Miroku friends and family. Once they reach where the preacher stood, Miroku placed himself where he should be, then with Inuyasha beside him and Sesshomaru right next to his brother. And that's where they stood while waiting for the bride and her maids to come down.

"What did I say?" Inuyasha muttered after 10 minutes of standing there. "They were going to take forever."

"Shut it." Sesshomaru whispered "Just keep standing there like a good puppy and don't mess anything up."

"What can I possibly mess up?"

"You would be surprised."

"You two cut it out." Miroku snickered trying to not laugh "You better stop arguing or else Sango going to have your behind, Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha whine "Why am I the only one getting scolded?"

"Because you're a dummy." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Because you're starting it again." Miroku smiled thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Be quiet."

"You gentlemen are funny." The preacher chuckle trying not to laugh at the behavior of the males in front of him. "Well at least you don't have to wait anymore here they come right now."

The preacher was right, everyone straighten themselves up as the music began to play. First to walk in was Kohaku dress down in a black tux, his hair also slick black; he was the ring barrier. After him was the bride maid; Rin, dress in soft peach color, she wore a long strapless dress that flowed lovely around her legs. Her upper part of the dress hugged her breast, and her peachy sandal like high heels gave her more height for her shorter form. Her long chestnut brown hair was half pulled in a bun, while the rest curled around her small, curvy figure. On her left hand she had a 7 carat diamond ring, which gleams every time lights glaze over it. In her ears was two hang down earrings that had a peach at the end of it.

Inuyasha glance at Sesshomaru, checking his reaction to his wife, and wasn't disappointed to see Sesshomaru tracking her every movement. Grinning like a dummy, Inuyasha snickered hoping that the camera man is capturing all of this on film. He couldn't wait to tease his brother, by comparing this photo with the one of his own wedding.

Silently laughing Inuyasha turn his attention back to who was walking in next, and nearly stop breathing. He forgot all about Sango best friend Kagome, who was her maid of honor. She just like Rin was wearing a long strapless peach gown. Unlike Rin where her dress was smooth on over her breast, Kagome upper half smooth with a little riffled, and stop a few inches under her knees. She was wearing a strap creamy white high heel that was only an inch or two high. Her long raven hair was place in a neat bun, and her diamond drop earrings sparkled, with every step she took. Inuyasha could only stare at her, wondering how he missed her during all of those practices they had to go through. Then remember that she wasn't there during all of those and showed up only just in time for the wedding. But god she was beautiful, his heart was racing and he bet a year worth of his salary that every demon can hear it. He knew for a fact that his brother can hear it, going by his reaction; he can tell that Sesshomaru was enjoying the knowledge of his heart racing in his chest. Inuyasha snared at him, gaining a grin from both Sesshomaru and Miroku, who must have also caught him in his dumb moment.

Ignoring the two he focus back on the people coming next. From behind Kagome was the flower girl Ai, she was wearing a white dress, with a peach band around her waist, tied in a bow. Her purple hair was usually in a messy bun at the back of her head, tied up with a band of pearls was instead in two high long curly pig tails; that somewhat cover her finlike ears, that represented her half demon side. The rest of her hair was left down in a bunch of curls, curling around her arms. Her pig tails were hold together but by her usual band of pearls. As she was tossing petals down the allies like she was supposed to, her blue eyes took in everyone in the room. When her eyes fell on Miroku she smiled wide, giggling, happy because she knew at the end of this she was supposed to get a piece of chocolate cake form him.

Behind Ai, was finally Sango with her father by her side, walking her down to the groom. Sango was wearing a beautiful white dress that flow down her body as if it was a steady river. The dress hugged and outline her body, as if it self was her lover. The upper part was gripped and molded her breast pushing them up and out slightly but not a lot. Just enough to tease the groom of what to come later. She was wearing white three inches high heels, and her long dark brown hair was twisted into a bun in the middle of her head. With spiral curls coming from the bun, while her waist long hair was coming down with spiral curls. They must have taken hours just to make sure it was perfect. Instead of the piece to cover her face at the crown of her head; her head was empty, which made Inuyasha nod in approval. She didn't need anything that would only get in the way of Miroku finalizing the kiss, so he can get some alone time with Kagome.

Her Father was sporting a black tux, his gray and dark brown hair was brushed back into a small pony tail at the base of his neck. He also wore shiny black shoes to go along with his suit. Once he reaches Miroku he gave Sango a kiss on her cheek and handed her over to her soon to be husband. Smiling at her father, she also gave him a kiss on his cheek, before accepting Miroku arm, and turned her attention to the preacher.

At this point Inuyasha only half listen to the preacher, but kept his focus on Miroku who was also only half listening, and instead trying to look down Sango dressed. He heard a giggle, and turns his attention to the sound. It was Kagome trying in vain not to laugh out loud at Miroku antics, knowing that he was going to get knocked out at his own wedding by Sango. Still trying to stifle her giggle, she look up at Inuyasha, and in that instant brown clash with amber. Once their eyes met, her giggles stop immediately, and she sober up quickly.

Inuyasha didn't know what she seen in him at that moment but she know he felt like someone just punch the shit out of lungs, because he felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. It felt like hours before she ripped her attention away and faced back to their friends. Inuyasha was disappointed for a minute, when he caught sight of her putting her hand to her heart. Then glancing back at him quickly, a reaction like that would boost many men ego. Instead it made Inuyasha want to yank her to him so he can kiss her shiny pink lips. Oh how he wanted to trace her lips with his tongue, and nip on them, mark them. How he wanted her to kiss him back, griping him as he would grip her. Then maybe he could find some place quiet where he can push up her dress and see what kind of secrets she's hiding underneath her dress. Then he'll open her legs and –

"Inuyasha!"

A hard nudge from behind him had Inuyasha yanking his gaze from Kagome to give his older brother a glare, just when it was just getting good.

"What?" He snarled, couldn't believe he was just yank from his fantasy. Didn't his brother know he was quiet busy at the moment and he was interrupting like he didn't have anything better to do, then to bother him.

"You're growling." Sesshomaru smirk "Everyone is staring at you, little brother."

Indeed they were. He had the attention of everyone in the room, including his amused friends that were supposed to been married. This was taking too long, they should hurry up, but he did distract the wedding. Blushing he snorted and took a quick glance over to Kagome who was giggling along with Rin.

'Just great I'm making a fool of myself.'

"Sorry." Coughing a few times he spoke. "Well get on with it."

Hearing Sango bust out laughing didn't help him anymore did Miroku chuckling, getting slightly fed up and even more embarrassed for day dreaming on the job, he growled at them to continue, before they would have a chance to married. Still laughing the preacher pronounces the two husbands and wife, and that he can now kiss the bride. Miroku being Miroku took it to a whole another level, bending Sango over his arm and proceed to make out with his wife. Everyone cheered and shouted out congratulations.

Inuyasha laughed as well as clapped for his happy friends, he laughed even louder when Miroku straighten them out, Sango jumped back into his arms and kissed him deeply. He knew if these two got away from the crowed they would be having sex in the bathroom. Looking beside Sango he saw Rin, and Kagome also laughing and clapping, they were hugging each other and smiling. He saw Kagome look up at him, she gave him a smile, and he winked at her. He didn't expect her to blush and look away but look back at him to catch his grin at her. She was still blushing and he thought that was cute, he couldn't wait to get her alone to get to know her better. But she was pulled away behind Sango and Miroku, by his sister in law Rin.

And he was slap on his back by his brother "Let go."

Grinning he placed his hands in his slacks and followed them out the room into the room that would hold the reception.

The Reception was amazingly, crazy, fun, between the seniors drinking, and laughing acting like a fool. To the Younger ones running around, dancing on the floor, giggling and laughing, and playing games. This part of the wedding was going through amazing and fun. The only part that sucks about this whole thing was that Inuyasha couldn't seem to find Kagome. He would see her for a little bit, but couldn't get her to himself, because she was always pulled away to somewhere else. The bride and groom already had there dance together on the floor and that was the last time he seen her, she was dancing with one of the little kids.

Damning the people who kept getting into his way, he walks out of the reception hall and walked outside. It was now dark with the moon and stars out. The wedding started mid-evening so it wasn't surprising that it was still going strong even though it was dark out already. Walking over toward the garden behind the hall he followed the walk path before walking into the garden itself. He walked across the grass and kept walking not bothering to wake out an idea of where to go. He just let his feet walked him to where ever they were taking him. In the end he came to a tree sitting next to the pond, with an amazing view of the sky. There were bushes hiding the spot where he was at and other trees around him. He felt relax here; even though he couldn't find Kagome, he looked up at the sky.

'_I wonder who that guy was that came with her. I know he's her date, it obvious since he kept her arm around her the whole time. Can't say I like him, I actually want to punch him in the face.'_

He really didn't like the fact that she was involved with someone else, and he couldn't understand what was going on with his body, and emotions. He knew he was attractive to Kagome but she belong to someone else. Not that he cared, he was still going to talk to her and flirt with her. He was even going to dance with her, since there was no harm done with that anyway; it's just dancing so that shouldn't cause much trouble.

"Oh, hi I didn't know anyone would be here."

Inuyasha froze in his spot; he knew that voice and couldn't believe his luck. Turning around he saw that Kagome has change out from the dress that she had on earlier, and instead was wearing a aqua blue strapless dress that move when she moved, and black sandals. Her hair was still up in a neat bun, but she wasn't wearing any jewelry this time.

"You change your clothes?"

"Yeah I have. That wasn't really comfortable to dance and move around in a lot." She smiles twirling herself in a circle "I see you undress yourself somewhat."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down at himself and saw that he wasn't wearing his tie, or his blazer. His first three buttons of his shirt was left undone, giving off a glance of his creamy smooth chest. "Yeah, it got hot real quick."

"I just bet." Kagome smiled walking over to the tree, and kicked off her sandals. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from the noise." Inuyasha shrugged

"I guess where both trying to get away." She sigh turning her back to the tree looking up at the sky, then turn her attention to him. "Huh?"

"What are you trying to get away from?" He wanted to know stepping over to her kicking off his shoes too.

"Ryo."

"Ryo?" Inuyasha bent taking off his socks to stick them in his shoes. "The guy you brought as a date?"

Getting a nod from her he looked at her confused "Why would you try to get away from your date. Not that I don't mind that you trying to put some space between you two."

"He's being over bearing." Kagome looked deeply in his eyes. "It's suffocating."

"He's your boyfriend. That's to be expected."

"That's just it." Kagome paced away from the tree and him "Were not dating. We broke up and he asks for another chance, but I don't want to give him another chance."

"Wait." Inuyasha stopped her from continuing "Why did you invite him?"

"That's just it. It's because I'm stupid." Kagome walked over to the pond and look at her reflection. "I thought that maybe we can have that spark again. But it's gone, I knew once I spent those days with him instead of coming to the dinner practices."

"So that's why I haven't seen you at those." Inuyasha nodded rubbing his chin. "Why skip those if you already knew it?"

"Because I'm a fool, I knew I didn't feel anything but I felt bad for not even trying." Kagome shook her head remembering those days she spent with him instead of coming here. Oh how she wanted to be there for those practices instead of with Ryo. "He's selfish and only thinks about himself."

"So there's no hope for you two?" He said walking up behind her turning her towards him. "Right?"

"No of course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you even asking me this?" Kagome asked staring into his eyes and getting lost. She didn't know what was going on but she felt extremely attractive to him, when she caught a glimpse of him when she was rushed into the room to change into her dress, she felt it. She tried to stop the girls from rushing her into the room but they told her they didn't have time. She really wanted to check him out. "You know I'm not usually this blunt but you're quite handsome, sexy, and hot. Wow what was that."

Laughing at how shock she look at her outburst, Inuyasha grinned at her. "You're not bad looking yourself you're gorgeous."

"I've bet you say that to everyone don't you lover boy?" Kagome snickered teasing him "I bet all of the ladies just fall all over you."

"I wouldn't know haven't told anyone that."

"Oh please." She snorted rolling her eyes. "You don't honestly expect me to believe you right?"

"Your one to talk, I bet you're used to be flattered all the time." Inuyasha smirked when she raise her right eye brow. "But unlike those other guys I don't flatter that easily. And I never called anyone that I wanted a sexual relationship with gorgeous."

"Oh so you used flattery on other gals like me huh?" Kagome giggled placing her hands on her hips

'_And what lovely hips they were, she had a model body and she was truly gorgeous, she should know better.'_

"'Gal' I didn't know you were country." Inuyasha chuckled avoid her feet trying to kick him.

"I'm not you dick."

"Is this how you flirt?" Inuyasha chuckled jogging away from her, when she tried to attack him again. Laughing when she hit the ground and rolled standing back up and going after him. "If so then you and Sango truly must be sister in secret because you guys are violent."

"Shut up." Kagome laugh trying again to attack him.

"You know you're not going to get a hold of me." Inuyasha taunted dodging her again, and then wince when she hit the ground really hard. "Ouch. Are you alright? Kagome?"

When she sat up she had dirt on her elbows, legs, and dress. She tried to bring her right leg up but wince. Watching her frown she tried it again, and wince, then reach down to touch it and said ouch out loud. When she went to touch it again he shouted at her to stop.

"You dummy, don't touch it again if it hurts stupid." Inuyasha reach over and moved her hand when she went to touch it again. Kneeling down in front of her he went to help her move her leg in a position where he can carry her but that was his big mistake.

She shoved her leg down the one that he had planted on the ground to hold himself to her height. What he didn't expect was for her to shove all her wait onto him making them both slam into the rough dirty. Knocking the breath out of him for a little bit, Inuyasha felt her climb up on his waist sitting most of her wait there while keep his wrist hold down him one knee, while the other one hold down by her hand. Her upper body was leaning over his upper body and head. Some of her hair that gotten out of the bun frame her face, while some lay on her shoulders. In a way the position they were in looked really badly. While on the other hand who cares, he loved the way she felt against his body; soft, hot, and smell delicious. Not that he was planning on telling her anytime soon, anyway since he had a great view of her breast. And her body heat was making him stupid, while his lower part on the other hand was beginning to cheer on the assault that he gotten himself into.

"Now what doggy?" Kagome grinned, looking extremely happy that she got one over on him.

'_If only she knew that it was I that extremely happy at this moment. Damn I hang with Miroku to much.'_

"I guess demons aren't that strong and bright huh?" She laughed, looking down at him, with her beautiful eyes sparking in the star/moon light.

"You think you got one over me."

"No I –"She stopped sitting up a little looking around. "Did you hear something?"

Frowning Inuyasha stop and tried to listen to see what she heard.

"Kagome? Kagome where are you?"

It was a male voice probably that damn Ryo was looking for her, to take her away again. Looking up at Kagome he felt her pull her body off him allowing him to sit up along with her.

"It's Ryo." Kagome whisper "Damn I thought I could get away from him."

"Kagome answer me this do you want to avoid him?" Inuyasha asked as the both got off the ground, standing dusting off as much dirt as they can. "Do you?"

"But I can't" Kagome shook her head look to where she kept hearing him call her, and back at Inuyasha. "I brought him here that would be really messed up. And-"

"Shut up." Inuyasha whispered grabbing her hand. "Do you want to get away from him a little longer?"

"I can't Inuyasha that would be-"

"Listen stop with the excuses." Inuyasha said shaking her "It's a yes or no. I'll help you."

He hopes she said yes, because he really didn't want to watch her go with that man. He wouldn't be in a good mood, and he was just having fun with her. But if she chooses to go with him it would kill him but he would allow her to go. And he won't go right away back to the party; he'll stay out here a little longer. Then go in and mingle again, but that won't stop him from continuing his pursuit with her.

"You have to hurry he's getting closer." Inuyasha urged

"Yes. I want you to help me Inuyasha." Kagome nodded grabbing his hand. "But we have to hurry he's a dog demon and he'll sniff us out."

"Not if were down wind." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand, and running them back towards the tree where they left their shoes.

They moved a few trees over, since they didn't have a long time and he was about to be upon them. Dropping their shoes to the side Inuyasha pushed her against the tree and places his body closest to hers in front of her. Placing his arm above her head and the other around her waist, they both stood there silently in the shadow, hoping the scent of the garden will cover there scent, as well as the wind shifting the scent around.

The both watch as Ryo step into view calling Kagome name, and swearing. Ryo was dressed in a black tux, and black shoes. His long black hair was pulled into a pony tail; he was sporting a skull earring in his left ear. His sharp green eyes scan the area looking for Kagome, Kagome stopped looking and shoved her face in Inuyasha chest, trying her best to hide herself and scent with his. When he couldn't can't any sight of her, he lifted his nose to sniff the area, to catch wind of her. Instead he must have caught a bunch of other scent that disturbs his nose because he sneeze a bunch of times and cursed.

"Where the fuck did she go?" Ryo growled getting angry, and making Inuyasha tighten his arm around Kagome waist more pulling her even closer if possible.. "I fucking told her to stay in that fucking spot; she knows damn well I hate to go looking for her. This fucking game she playing is pissing me the fuck off."

Inuyasha watch Ryo stomped away, heading towards the path that would take him back to the hall. Once he was sure that Ryo wouldn't come back he loosen his hold on Kagome, but Kagome didn't move from the spot she was in. Both of their bodies were plastid against each other, Kagome was stuck between Inuyasha hard but warm body, and the hard wood of the tree behind her. Inuyasha wasn't doing much complaining, but he knew that she would discovered someone else getting excited, and he knew for a fact that she wouldn't be happy with that. What woman would be happy to have an additional part of a body part; hard, against her? Right no one and he knew he would have to move before he does something that would really make her hates him. He didn't want to be treated like Ryo; he wanted Kagome to be his.

'_Yes, ours that sounds lovely to our ears doesn't it?'_

Inuyasha quickly shocked his head, trying to push his demon instant away; he knew that if he allows him to continue to think like that, that he would be in extremely trouble with not only Kagome but every other close female in the hall. But he did agree, he did want Kagome to be his and if things gets better, and goes his way, he would make sure she will be his.

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Inuyasha brush his mouth over her head. He heard her breath catch in surprise, but couldn't stop himself from nuzzling her head and pulling her scent into his nose. Nor could he stop his arm from tighten around her again; loving how her dress mold her body, not to tight but not to lose. Kissing from her crown he slowly traveled down leaving kisses in his wake. When his mouth reached her forehead she slightly lifted her head up seeking more. Inuyasha grinned and kissed her forehead twice, before kissing his way down to her mouth. Pecking her plump lips softly, Inuyasha pulled back to watch her reaction. But instead of staring up at him in wonder like he expect; she stare back at him with lust in her gaze, before she yanked his head back towards her and kissed him deeply.

Moaning deeply into her kiss Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck, he was getting exactly what he wanted; her. Feeling her small hands yank him closer to her body, Inuyasha was happy to comply, but he was going to be the run to run the show. Or at least he thought so.

Inuyasha shoved his tongue into her open mouth groaning when her mouth latch on to it. Sucking him deeply into her mouth, nipping on him, pushing between her leg Inuyasha brought both of his arms down to wrap them around her waist; lifting her against the tree pushing her harder against it. Once he got her where he wanted her, Kagome wrapped her long creamy legs around his waist, grinding herself against his hard on through their clothes.

Moaning loudly, she did it again tightening her leg more, pushing his waist harder between her legs.

"Fuck Kagome." Inuyasha groan, ripping his mouth away from hers; grinding himself hard into her.

Sliding his hands down her body, he gripped both of her thighs to pull her closer to his body while he pushed her harder into the tree. Yanking on her dress to pull it up, he felt her yank on his shirt trying to pull it out of his slacks. Fumbling to help her undress him while trying to undress her too; Inuyasha moan against her neck when she nipped his own neck, sucking on it.

Forgetting about helping her, he ran his lounge down her throat; licking and sucking every piece of skin that came near his mouth. While his hand yanked her dress down so it was no longer covering her breast. Pulling away from her to look down at her creamy body, he wasn't disappointed. Kagome breast was somewhat small, but he bet they could fit right into his hands, her rosy brown nipples was hard and aroused against the warm breeze.

"Inuyasha." She pleads pushing herself up his body, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please."

Ignoring her pleads; Inuyasha pushed her higher up the tree so that her breast was in the angle right in front of his mouth. Grasping her nipple in his mouth he sucked hard, twirling his tongue around the beady flesh. His ear twitch hearing her gasp in pleasure, feeling her hands grip his hair pulling him closer to her breast. Almost suffocating him to the point that he didn't care, he would enjoy dying in her breast. Wishing his hands was free so he can grab both smooth breasts in his hands. Switching nipples he went wrapped his mouth on the other one tugging it with his teeth. Wincing a little when she dug her hands into his hair and pulled his hair again, but thoroughly enjoying her moans, and pleads to hurry. Nipping and pulling on her breast, he grinds his lower half into her private, feeling her heat through his clothing.

Groaning from the pain of holding back Inuyasha released one of her leg, pushing her dress up around her waist to feel more skin. Still sucking on her chest, Inuyasha rubbed her through her underwear feeling the heat and wetness through her panties. Pulling her panties to the side he slides on finger into her hot wetness. Testing, feeling to make sure she was ready, from what he can tell she was more than ready. Too bad he wasn't he wanted to taste her.

Almost as if she read his mind, she yanks hard on his hair, enough to make him release her breast with a loud pop sound. Yanking his head back so he can see her face; she was biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed, and glaring at him.

"Enough!" She all but snarled reaching down fully yanking his shirt from his slacks and from between her legs. She attacked his pants button, ripping the zipper down, and proceeded to get what she wanted. When he tried to stop her she already had her hand in his pants pulling out his cock.

"Kagome." He chocked swallowing hard as her soft hands gripped his hard flesh, rubbing up and down slow and softly at first. Then hard and fast, when he slammed his arm into the tree above her head, she quickens her pace.

"Witch."

"Player."

"Fuck Kagome." He snarled pumping his cock into her hand, while the arm that was still helping him hold her up tightened on her. "You have to stop. You don't know what you're doing."

"Actually I do." She smirked twirling her hand that had a grip on him still, snickering when he groan. "I want you to fuck me hard right here right now."

"Kag-"

"Shut up and fuck me." She narrowed her eyes, frustration clear in her eyes, he would had grinned at how sexually frustrated she was at the moment, if she wasn't holding him in her grip pleasuring him. "Enough talking Inuyasha."

"Damn Baby. You're killing me."

"I'm going to end up killing you." She shrugged "Or I could always just leave you hanging and go help myself."

Misunderstanding her tease, Inuyasha slammed her up against the tree, making sure his arms protected her body, so he took most of the brunt of it.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." He snarled yanking her body against his, wishing that her hand still didn't hold his man hood, so he can feel her smooth pussy against his cock.

"Exactly as it sounds." She egged on getting excited from the results that she gained. "I don't really need you to help me get me off. I can always find my own way in getting myself off."

"Too bad that won't be happening." Inuyasha slapped her hand off him "You want this. Then I'll be happy enough to supply you."

Positioning himself at her entrance he slowly pushed inside, clenching his teeth when his head was settled in the tight hot circle. Waiting a few seconds to get his self under control, Inuyasha moved pushing more of his self into her. Groaning at how tight she was Inuyasha was having a hard time, stopping himself from pushing his whole length into her. He knew that he couldn't, because his size wasn't small, it was large in width and long in size. Feeling sweat sliding down his forehead, he pushed more into her enjoying how her inner circle gripped him tight.

Moaning loud Kagome tighten his arms around him pushing more of her body on him wanting more. Inuyasha gritted his teeth when Kagome slid down more on him, giving up he shoved the rest of his self into her, covering her mouth swallowing her moan.

Kissing her hard he wrapped both of his arms around her legs, holding her up and open for his thrusts. Slamming his body into hers over and over again; loving how when he pulled out her body clang to his, and when he shoved back in it sucked him back holding on tight. Pulling his mouth back from hers he sucked him some air, trying to get oxygen into his lungs and gripping her thighs tight.

Pushing back harder with every thrust that Inuyasha gave her, Kagome attacked his throat. Sucking and kissing on his sick, loving how he pumped into her harder with every suckling that she was doing.

Groaning she begged him to fuck her harder, and faster. Moving as she asked Inuyasha released her legs, making Kagome gripped him tighter lifting herself on him with every thrust that he shoved into her. He placed one arm above their heads against the tree; while the other reaches down to rub against her nub. Pulling away from his neck Kagome gave a shout, pushing her head against the tree, moaning Inuyasha name begging him.

Wrapping his lips against her nipple he lick, sucked and tug on her, making Kagome tangle her hands into his hair tugging him closer, and pushing herself more into his greedy mouth.

Groaning Inuyasha fucked her harder, and harder, hearing her give a shout and feeling her ripple around his cock, he knew she was coming.

"Inuyasha!" She climaxed tighten her hands into his hair, her head thrown back, open mouth, and her pussy clenching onto his cock. Her legs loosen around his waist.

Yanking his head from her breast with a pop, Inuyasha moved his arms back to her legs, gripping them; lifting her wider he slammed himself into her harder hitting her nub just right making her climax again, with him right behind her.

Shaking Inuyasha leaned his body into hers, praying that his legs will help keep him up as well as Kagome. Breathing heavily they both tried to catch their breath, and get themselves together.

Looking at each other they both laughed, and kissed. Pulling away from each other Kagome untangled her hand from his hair to rub one of his ears. Pushing his head into her hand Inuyasha sigh in content, loving Kagome's massage to his ear.

"Well then." Kagome smiled. "That was fun."

He chuckled. "There's no disagreement here."

Chuckling herself, she tugged her on the ear in her hand making him lift his head up to her. Lowering her head she gave him a peck on his mouth. Taking control of the kiss Inuyasha deepen it, before pulling away, sucking on her lower lip.

"Wanna go for round two?" He asked nuzzling her face, leaving kisses on her skin.

"I would." She moaned arching her neck so he can have a better access. "But we have to get back to the wedding before people know were missing. I don't want them to assume that something dirty happen between us."

"Something did happen between us." He muttered rubbing his hand on her thigh. "Do you regret it?"

Annoyed, she pulled his head back so she can look him in his eyes. "I will never regret what happen between us. Do I seem like someone like that? I was just saying that it's our friend's day, and I don't want the attention on us."

"I never thought you were like that. I was just teasing." Inuyasha smiled leaning his forehead against hers. "But I understand your point. I'm sorry if I made you upset."

"It's okay." She sighed. "We should get back to them."

"Hmm." He agreed pulling away from her, and smirking when he heard her sigh when he pulled himself out of her.

Tucking himself back inside his slacks, he watched her as they both fix themselves up to look presentable. Once they were together Kagome smile at him and took his hand.

"Let's go." She tugs on him to start walking back to the hall.

"Hold on." He pulled her to a stop, tilts her head up and kissed her. Feeling her kiss him back he deepen it for a while longer before pulling away. Rubbing his thumb across her swallow plump lips he grinned. "Now we can go."

Walking back hand and hand they walked in just in time to see one of the little boys running away from a little girl. The little boy smashed right into Inuyasha legs laughing and huffing.

"Help me. Help me." He giggled trying to get behind him, and making the adults laugh.

"I already found you, Dai." Cried the little girl; with light brown hair, that were put into two pointy tails, with horns on top of her head. She was wearing a light purple dress, and wasn't wearing shoes. "You can't get help."

"So what, Moegi." The little boy shouted from behind Inuyasha leg. "You haven't tag me so I can get help."

"You're such a cheater!" She shouted trying to grab him from around Inuyasha but he dodge. He kept moving around his legs whenever she made a grab for him.

"You're just mad because you can't move fast like me." He teases dodging her again.

"Okay you two. Cut it out." Inuyasha said letting go over Kagome's hand and grabbing the little girl name Moegi and the little boy Dai.

Dai had orange and green hair, orange covers the top of his hair, while green covered the bottom. He had a twin, Roku who hair was the same, but instead he had green on top and orange on the bottom. You had to be careful with those twins, they were tricksters. Dai was wearing dressed pants, and a white button shirt. He just like Moegi wasn't wearing shoes, and he was beginning to wonder if any of the kids did. Dai and Moegi were both half Demons, well there were a lot of humans and demons, but there were a lot of half demons attending this wedding.

"Listen you two; you shouldn't be playing over here." Inuyasha scolded "Something bad could happen to you two, and then everyone would be worried."

"So?" Dai shrugged "People are always worried."

"Dai you dummy." Moegi shouted slapping him in his head. "That would ruin Sango's wedding. Why don't you ever use your head?"

Inuyasha chuckled at Moegi when she slapped in the head again for being stupid. Looking at Kagome, he saw that she was covering her mouth so they couldn't see that she was laughing too.

"Yes Moegi that right." Kagome smiled at her, then at Dai. "But we worry because we care. Wouldn't it be bad if we didn't care about you guys?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dai shrug scratching his head. "Okay we will be careful, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Come on Dai let's go back to the party." Moegi giggled tugging on his arm dragging him back to the party.

Laughing at the two kids, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome shoulder following after the two. Once they returned to the room they were instantly separated by the kids and the guess. Kagome being pulled away by the guest; they were telling her how beautiful she looked, and how happy they were about Sango getting married. While Inuyasha was pulled away by the kids; who wanted Inuyasha to play with them, and help them play a trick on some of the guest.

The party was going on and on, and Kagome was wondering what happen to Sango, and Rin. She gotten into an altercation with Ryo two times about; where have she been? Why was she always with that man with the silver hair? Why does she smell like him? Why can't they leave this place it was getting boring? And her favorite, How come you're not focusing on me? The nerve of that man, it's not about him, it was about Sango and Miroku. Pretty aggravated with Ryo, because he was ruining her evening, Kagome went in search of Sango and Rin but instead found the males.

"Hey." Kagome called out, catching Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru attention. "Have you guys seen Sango and Rin? I can't find them."

"That's funny we were just looking for them." Miroku answered "We haven't seen them for 30 minutes now and I wonder where they are."

"And you haven't seen them?" Sesshomaru ask receiving a shake from her he frowned. "Where the hell can Rin be?"

"They have to be here, since there scents are still in the place." Inuyasha sniffed "I wonder what their up to?"

"I'm going to go look around some more." Kagome said walking off.

Watching Kagome walk off Inuyasha stared at her butt, trying to stop his self from getting aroused again. He wished he could spend some more time with her alone, though he made sure he was near her at every chance he got, and love how her date Ryo wasn't around when he was with her.

"When do you plan to mate with her?" Sesshomaru asked

"I was wondering the same thing. You plan on getting married to her soon?" Miroku teased.

"Hopefully." Inuyasha grinned at their startled faces. "But right now I got to focus on getting her to date me."

"I don't think that should be a problem." Miroku shrug "You two practicality look like a couple."

"That and any demon can smell you two on each other." Sesshomaru teased. "You two must've had been pretty busy in the gardens."

"How did you" Inuyasha was shocked that his brother knew what went down in the gardens.

"Oh so you two was getting hot and dirty?" Miroku laughed. "And here I thought we would've had a clean pg. 13 wedding, or at least pg. 16."

"Miroku the wedding isn't anywhere near pg. 13 or 16, the adults are drinking." Sesshomaru pointed out. "I bet her date could smell you on her. You sure you want to deal with him?"

"Their nothing to each other, she said that she was going to give him a chance." He shrugs "But from what I heard she regrets it. So he doesn't have a chance."

"Then do it like father has always said." Sesshomaru smirked "Don't waste it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Inuyasha smirked

Miroku shook his head at the brothers knowing exactly what they were talking about. It was a saying that their father would always tell them; don't pussy around when the time come for you to step up to the plate. Aka stand up for what you want, because if you don't, you're the one that going to be without at the end of the day.

"I wonder if Kagome manage to find the girls." Inuyasha scratch his head looking in the direction where they last saw her rushing out.

"Who knows?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Hopefully they find them soon, because I just found out that Kiyoko is here."

"What?" Miroku shouted staring at Sesshomaru eyes wide.

"Wait. Miroku you invited Kiyoko?" Inuyasha asked staring at his best friend who was looking pale at the news.

"No. No, why would I do that?" Miroku panic, freaking out that his ex was here at his wedding. If Sango found out then she would flip, even though they promised that they wouldn't let anything ruin their day, which included Miroku behaving.

"Oh damn. We got to find Sango before she finds out that she's here." Miroku freaked pacing in circles. "Do you know that we promised that nothing bad would happen on this day? Which include me behaving?"

"Oh so that would explain you not acting like yourself." Sesshomaru nodded

"I was wondering why you didn't touch Sango inappropriately yet, especially in her dress like that." Inuyasha agreed. "Good for you."

"Thanks." Miroku frowned. "But that's not the point right now, we have to find them. Before-"

Miroku was cut off by a loud crash, and a loud "You dirty Bitch." The guys looked at each other before pushing pass everyone running into the hall to see quite a sight. Sango had Kiyoko hair in her hand, while her fist was slamming into the woman's face. Rin was stomping on a man face with her foot, yelling at him, and Kagome was fighting a red head who he never seen before.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Rin shouted stomping her foot into the guy's face again. "Do you know who you're fucking with?"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru shouted, which was pointless since Rin bent down and started to yank at the man's hair, and slamming his head into the floor.

"Grab them now." Miroku shouted at the two brother's rushing into the fight to stop their females from killing the people they were fighting with.

Sesshomaru yanked Rin off the poor guy who was bleed from his nose, which looked broken, and a bruised face. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her off the woman who went to upper cut her, but missed when she ducked. Wrapping his arms around her pulled her away from the red head, while some guy grab the other woman. The real fight was separating Sango from Kiyoko; she had a death grip on her hair and was repeatedly slamming her fist into her face. While Kiyoko kept pulling on Sango's hair and trying to scratch at her face. It took Miroku a while but he finally got his arm Sango and pulled her away. When Kiyoko tried to go after her one of the male's guest grab her. Once everyone was separated and hold back, which included the man that Rin beaten. Insults started to be thrown at both parties getting fed up, Sesshomaru shouted for everyone to shut up. Once everyone was somewhat quiet, Miroku asked what was going on.

"What are you doing her Kiyoko?" Miroku asked his ex, who was wearing a deep violet dress that could barely hold her big breast, and that stop at her upper thigh. If she bent down a little more he breast would fall out of her dress, and you would be able to see her butt. In everyone point of view it was the kind of dress that you would wear to a club, not a wedding. She had on black stilettos on, but one of her shoes was missing. Her hair was half in and half out, which looked like it, was in a design before Sango ripped and pulled at it. Her hair now looked like a bird nest, a messed. Her face was beginning to show the bruises that Sango had placed on her, while shockingly her makeup was still in place, and perfect.

"What do you mean? I'm here to state my claim on you." Kiyoko glared at Sango with so much hatred in her eyes. "You were mine before she came into the picture."

"That's right slut 'were'" Rin shouted from Sesshomaru arms "If you don't know the meaning of that. It means past tense. You illiterate cow, go back to school to learn something."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up you ugly bitch." The red head shouted from across the room where the man was holding her. He white silk dress was ripped from top to bottom; her top strings were also ripped, so half of her dress was hanging off, so everyone can see that she was sporting a black bra. Her curly red hair was a lot more worse than Kiyoko she was missing some hair, and some of her hair was lying on the ground. Her white high heels was broken, and ripped in some places. Kagome destroyed this woman clothing, look, and shoes.

"Who are you to call someone ugly, you homey looking hoe." Kagome shouted from Inuyasha arms trying to get out, but he had a gripped around her. "You must be illiterate along with her, because only the bride is supposed to wear white to the wedding. What did they just push you through middle school because they didn't want anything to do with your stupid ass?"

"No Kagome. Didn't you hear? They went to hoe middle school. They only teach hoes like them how to bend over and suck on command." Sango smirk watching Kiyoko and the other women turn red in anger.

"Miroku wasn't complaining when I was doing it on command." Kiyoko smirked "How you like my sloppy bitch."

"Don't you know the saying another person trash is another person treasure." Rin shouted.

"I bet you don't even know you dumb bitch that Miroku haven't touch you in years. So who's sloppy's are you refereeing to bitch?" Sango grinned. "Because you must be talking about mine. Jealous bitch? Good."

"Stop!" Miroku shouted. "Kiyoko leave get out of here. And take those two with you."

"No!" Kiyoko scream. "I will not leave; you will get rid of this bitch and come back to me."

"Quiet" Sesshomaru commanded. "Who is that man, and why were you attacking him Rin?"

Everyone looked at the man that was holding his nose that was gushing blood, his black shirt and blue jeans had blood on it. His face was already spouting black and blue from Rin slamming her foot over and over into his face. His hair was wet, and curling around his face, he looked handsome, but Rin did a job on him.

"He grabbed Kagome by her throat and slammed her into the door, when she was fighting that red head cow." Rin snarled at the man who glared back at her. "So I pounce on him and started to fight him."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shouted lift Kagome's hair to check her neck.

"I'm fine." Kagome tried to assure him, but wasn't getting anywhere since Inuyasha was making sure that everything was alright with her, and that she didn't have any bruises.

"That bitch shouldn't have been hitting on Akira." The man shouted.

"I'll kill you myself." Inuyasha growled.

"Stop." Kagome shouted. "This is about Sango and Miroku wedding. Forget that dick. They just need to leave."

"We're not going anywhere." Akira yelled ignoring the scowl that was sent her way by everyone in the room.

"No we're certainly not Akira." Kiyoko agreed. "Not until you leave with me Miroku. Leave this bitch."

"Kiyoko." Miroku muttered getting to the point of no return.

"You know Kiyoko. You and that tramp do no justice to your name." Sango said calmly looking at both females. "Kiyoko meaning pure, and Akira meaning intelligent. Ha more like your names should be Yariman, which means slut."

Laughing Rin agreed. "Kiyoko is nowhere near pure. Neither is Akira near intelligent. You put your names to shame."

"You fucking bitch." Kiyoko shouted ripping herself from the man's arms, ripping her dress more. But before she could get anywhere near Rin, Sango ripped herself from Miroku; slamming her body into hers making them both hit the ground hard.

Screaming, and hitting each other, they went at it with everyone crowding them. While Rin shouted out to Sango to "Get that bitch." Miroku shoved people to the side, trying to get to the two fighting, females to stop it. His wedding day was going through hell right now, and soon there going to end up in heavy debt if they put any holes or break anything in this hall. Finally getting close to the females he reach down to grab his wife, but was ended up shoved back by her, before she was punch in her face. Angry that his wife was punch in her face, and she would have a huge bruise later, Miroku reached down to grab them again only to be shoved back again by Akira, when she pounce on Sango.

Hearing a shout behind him, he saw a small body grab Akira red hair and yank her back to a waiting fist. Watching Rin slam her fist into her face over and over again shocked not only him, but her mate as well since he was now bent over slightly holding his stomach. Akira reach back to hit Rin but only manage to hit her in her arm, while Rin got a hold of her neck and slammed her knee up to Akira's faced.

Getting fed up quickly Miroku told Sesshomaru to get his wife, as he rushed over to the two females that were beginning to spill blood. Trying to wrap his arms once again around his wife, he was having a hard time. Once he got one arm around her he was slap hard in his face by Kiyoko, hearing Sango scream bitch he quickly yanked his wife away, but not fast enough to avoid Sango sucker punching Kiyoko in her face. Completely fed up Miroku snatch his wife to him yelled for someone to grab Kiyoko and put a stop to everything. Placing his wife on her feet he turned her around to face him and yelled her to cut the shit.

Completely shocking everyone into silence Miroku looked at Sesshomaru to make sure he got Rin. Seeing Sesshomaru had a death grip on Rin, who was sporting some fresh scratches on her face, Miroku turn back to the situation at hand. Looking over his wife face, made him really mad, she had a black and purple bruise of her face. And a bunch of scratches on her arm, her hair was a messed, but compare to Kiyoko and that other one they looked better. Turning to face the woman who was the cause of all of this, Miroku let out all of his anger. Completely pissed off at everything, that had happen and had ruined his day.

"Kiyoko. You came for me but I left you years ago. I don't want anything to do with your trifling ass." Miroku snarled. "You're going to walk your penny hoe ass out of the door and not come back. If I catch you sniffing around my house, job, friends, family, and _Wife; _because she is my wife. You will not only have the police on your ass, but I will not stop her from kick your big breasted ass."

"Miro-"

"Shut the fuck up. Get the hell out. I don't want anything to do with you. I told you that I didn't want you to come. I made it clear to you when we bumped into each other a couple months ago, when you asked me about it." Miroku snapped making her back up. "I told you that the woman I love and will have kids with is Sango. She's now my wife, and the woman who owns me. Now take your trash that you brought and kindly walk out the door before I personally have my guest through you out. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind."

"Arrgghhh son of a bitch." Kiyoko yelled. "I hate you Sango. You might have him for now, but he will always come back to me. Always. Mark my words."

With a huff Kiyoko, and the two she brought limp out of there, and everyone moved back into the room that the party had been. The only ones out in the hall were Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome.

"Miroku?" Sango hesitated knowing damn well she was in the dog house.

"Why Sango? Why couldn't you stick with what you promise?" Miroku whispered

"How could you expect me to stay calm when that bitch was at my wedding?" Sango glared crossing her arms. "No those bitches need to go down. It's my wedding and I'm going to do whatever I have to, to make sure it's not ruining."

"But that's it Sango." Miroku said calmly facing off against her, crossing his arms to. "You did let it be ruining. Look at this hall Sango there's, flowers and blood on the floor. What did you protect exactly?"

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Sango shouted getting mad

"Yes I'm saying your part of the fault. Along with them, Rin, and Kagome. But you're the most at fault." Miroku snapped losing his patience "We made a promise to each other that we would BOTH behave. Why is it that I find myself the only one who fulfills that promise?"

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango snapped back "I kept my promise."

"Oh really?" Miroku said with a hint of laughter, which pissed Sango off more. "You promise you wouldn't fight today. You would let things go. Look around you Sango; you did what you said you weren't going to do. Come again? You didn't break what? NO! You did break your promise."

"Are you really telling me that I should have just let them do that?" Sango yelled fed up squeezing her hands into a fist. "You want me to just be okay with the bitch at my wedding? Well buddy you got the fucking wrong bride. If you want that then you should had married someone else."

"This is what I'm talking about Sango. You're being selfish." Miroku snapped back pointing at her. "You just don't know how to let things go. You could had just ignored her, or better yet had her escorted out. We have a bunch of demons here if you haven't notice. They could have escorted her out. But did you? No. You didn't have to fight her to get that done!"

"So you're mad at me because I fought her Miroku?" Sango scream getting pissed off at him "What the fuck. If you're mad because of that then why don't you fucking marry her?"

"You don't understand anything." Miroku snarled chuckling angrily. "You're truly stupid Sango."

"Stupid?" Sango snarled cracking her knuckles, rushing towards him to sucker punch him. "I'll give you stupid."

Instead of Sango fist knocking Miroku out like usually, Miroku caught it with his hands. Holding on tight to the fist that tried to hit him, Miroku deflected the kick to his balls, and twitched his angry wife around that he can grab her other arm, and hold them to her back. Hearing Sango cuss at him Miroku let his one hand keep hers behind her back, while his other yanked her head back and kissed her hard. Sango still pissed was shocked for a moment before struggling a little, but it didn't matter because Miroku wasn't letting her up. Kissing her harder Sango gasp, and Miroku deepen the kissed, hearing Sango groan and push her body more into his. He ripped his mouth away from hers.

Ignoring her whimper for more, Miroku glared down at her "You're stupid because I wasn't mad because you hurt her. Or because you broke your promise."

"But… Then why?"

"Because you got hurt." Miroku soften his tone, and stroke her face. "Sango I love you don't mistake that, but if you get hurt, I will get mad. I'm pissed at you because you didn't protect yourself well. I wish you let me handle it. I just wish you beautiful body and dace never got hurt, or bruise."

"So you don't care that I beat the shit out of her?" Sango asked placing her, now release hands on his chest.

"No. I don't give a fuck. You can mess up whoever you want as long as you come out without any bruise or scratches." Miroku said kissing the bruise that was purpling on her cheek. "You're my baby Sango, don't ever mistake that. And that's the only reason why I would be truly angry with you if you got hurt, or worse. You're my life, never mistake that."

"Oh Miroku." Sango jumped on him kissing him deeply. "I love you do much."

"Well I guess that solve that huh?" Inuyasha said unlocking his arms from around Kagome, but keeping one of them around her waist. "Their probably going to have make up sex now huh?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted turning to face the half demon who was spouting a smirk.

"What?" He smirked leaning down to nuzzle her head, then placing a kiss, to pull away to see her blushing. Chuckling he said "We both know that their going to go somewhere to have alone time. If I was Miroku I would've."

"Shut up dummy." Kagome elbow him, but Inuyasha moved out of the way, only to come back and wrap his arm around her laughing.

"I guess that's the end of that huh?" Rin asked with a smile. "It's a happy ending for everyone."

"No. Not everyone." Sesshomaru growled, making everyone stop and look at the two. "Not for you, Rin."

"What are you talking about Sesshy?" Rin asked confused looking up from her husband arms at his angry face. "What did I do now?"

"What the hell do you mean what did you do now?" Sesshomaru snarled beyond angry at Rin for even asking that question. "Are you serious?"

"Uh I wouldn't be ask be asking if I knew that would I?" 5Rin snapped at him pulling away to face him with her arms cross. He might tower over her but she will knock him down to his knees if she has to. "What's your problem Sesshomaru?"

"What my problem? What's my problem?" Sesshomaru repeated angrily.

"Yeah, do we have a parrot; I said what your problem is?"

"You fighting like, that is my problem Rin. Why don't you ever think before-"

"I did think. My friend was in trouble I wasn't going to let anything happen to her."

"Did you fucking forget that you're pregnant Rin?" Sesshomaru growled wanting to place her room and lock her in there. His mate was a danger on his nerves; she would make his hair fall out with worrying about her. With her speeding, fighting, and jumping off of things he'll end up dying from a heart attack, before she even give birth. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Oh course I didn't forget." Rin snorted. "It's kind of hard, since it's inside of me. And you keep reminding me over and over again. Sesshy I'm not even a full month so there's nothing to worry about. "

"Just be careful. That's all I'm asking Rin." Sesshomaru said gathering her in his arms when he received a nod of agreement from her. "So now more fighting, or speed, or you being dangerous or doing dangerous things Rin."

"Hey!" Rin protested.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said sternly

"Okay shessh." Rin gave him.

"Oh my god Rin you're pregnant and you were fighting?" Kagome shouted. "And you knew about Inuyasha!"

"Uh." Inuyasha stammered "How was I to know you guys would be fighting.

"Oh my god congrats on the baby." Sango shouted from Miroku arms.

"Thanks." Rin smiled.\

"Let's go back." Inuyasha said.

But Miroku told them to go on ahead of them, Inuyasha laugh and told them I told you so. Everyone else but the newlyweds let. After an hour or two they finally showed up and were tease by everyone, who knew what they were up to in the last two hours. Kagome was having a blast with Inuyasha, and avoiding Ryo, she knew he was going to say something about the fight and how he embarrassed he is about her being involve.

Inuyasha was enjoying himself with Kagome when she said that she had to go use the bathroom. Excusing herself she smiled at him and Inuyasha winked at her making her giggle. Once she was out of sight everyone gang up on him.

"When are you going to ask her out?"

"You should do it soon little brother."

"I'm so happy that Kagome might be my sis-in-law. I'm so excited. I don't like Ryo much."

"I never thought that my best friend would be settling down so soon after me."

"Hey! Calm down." Inuyasha chuckle. "You guys are going too far in the future. I don't know if she's my mate, but I have that feeling that she belongs to me. I don't want to make a mistake and have her hate me for pushing her too far."

"Too far in the future? Little brother who are you trying to kid? You already had sex with her, why don't you admit it, she's your mate."

"What? I knew it. She did have sex with you. But where? Hmmm."

"That's my boy Inuyasha. I knew I taught you well."

"Shut it Miroku you pervert." Inuyasha shouted blushing. "I'm not like you."

"Oh look at you Inuyasha. You're blushing." Rin laugh. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure you two will end up together."

"Where is Kagome?" Sango looked around with a confused look "She's taking too long in the bathroom."

"Let's go check on her." Rin said standing up.

Everyone got up and walk to the nearest bathroom which was in the same room as them. But Sango and Rin didn't find her in there, even more confused they walk over into the hall to find Ryo with Kagome, and his mouth to her hand. Walking up to the two, Ryo glance up at them and smiled.

"Evening." Ryo said turning both him and Kagome around to face the group. "We're just about to bid you guys fare well."

"What do you mean 'we're'?" Sango and Rin asked at the same time.

Wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to his body Ryo smiled at Inuyasha who snarled at what he did.

"Exactly what I said, Kagome and I are leaving." Ryo grinned.

"I'm pretty sure you two weren't together anymore." Miroku pointed out.

"Yes, but things change. Kagome realize her mistake and were together now." Ryo said with great pleasure.

But Inuyasha never took his eyes off of Kagome's. Her eyes were dull, and she was looking to the side away from all of them. Finding it weird Inuyasha called Kagome's name out.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, gathering everyone attention but the one he was talking to. "Kagome?"

"Honey." Ryo kissed her head. "Would you like to reassure your _friends _that everything is okay?"

"Oh. Oh course." Kagome smiled wide at Ryo, like he was her entire world, before turning her smile to her friends. "Everything is fine. Thank you for inviting me here today. I enjoy myself but I think its best that Ryo and I take off. I would like some alone time with him."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said reaching for her, but Ryo moved her out of the way. Watching something quickly flash by her eyes, Inuyasha was startled and confused.

"Happy honeys moon you two. Bye." With that said both Kagome and Ryo walked around the group, and left.

"What the fuck was that about?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but Kagome isn't like that." Miroku agree. "There's something strange with her."

"Something not right." Rin said shaking her head, and Sesshomaru agree with her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "What happen?"

_**Characters used that belong to Inuyasha series**_

**Ai**- Inuyasha 4th Movie (She was the youngest girl on the Horai island; where demons, humans, and half demons where supposed to live in peace, she's a half demon, her demon side is a fish.)

**Dai** - Inuyasha 4th Movie (He has orange hair on top, and green hair on the bottom. He's funny and he's a half demon, but I don't know what kind, sadly. He has a twin brother Roku, and he's one of the oldest kids. 2nd Or 3rd oldest.)

**Roku**- Inuyasha 4th Movie (He has green hair on top, and orange hair on the bottom. He's funny and he's a half demon, but I don't know what kind, sadly. He has a twin brother Dai, and he's one of the oldest kids. 2nd or 3rd oldest.)

**Moegi**- Inuyasha 4th Movie (She's has light brown hair that's split into two pointy tails, and small horns on top. She's a half demon, but I don't know what kind sadly. She is one of the older kids, the 4th oldest.)

**Hi again I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is the longest chapter throughout this story. It has 13,268 words. So yay. And it took up 30 pages even. :D I worked really hard on this chapter, and had people look over it. I'm sorry if you saw some mistakes, I tried to make sure there weren't any, but hey. I am written down ideas for another story, that's been on my mind for a while, I think it will be epic and a big shocker. Lol but I have to figure out a way to write it, and what will be in the chapters until we get to the climax. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if not then okay. But until next Time :D**


End file.
